


Cinders and Icicles

by Chiyokokai



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-21 15:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiyokokai/pseuds/Chiyokokai
Summary: Valerius is an Xaela Au Ra man, Warrior of Light, Black Mage, and is investigating the Crystal Tower.  He lets G'raha Tia know exactly why you NEVER toy with Valerius.





	1. Learn

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fan work. Of my warrior of Light. Please don't sue me :x

##  **Chapter One**

  
  


Valerius was a tall Au Ra man, with bronze skin, golden eyes that were surrounded by yellow-white limbal rings, fire red hair that faded to an orangish colour at the tips and fell just past his shoulders, a slim but long tail, and the black scales that marked him as a Xaela. He wore a wine red Far Eastern smock, a black pair of slacks, black thigh-boots, wine red goatskin ring-bands, and an ornate staff was strapped to his back. He frowned as he looked over a porcine corpse in Urth’s gift and stood up once he found nothing. He looked to his orange-feathered chocobo and shrugged as he sighed.

“Looks like nothing is here, Avitus.” he said. The chocobo made a kweh sound and tilted his head to the side.

“There is nothing there, because I have already found the water-blessed aether and taken it for myself.” Valerius took his staff from his back and looked around to find the source of the voice.

“I would advise that playing games with me is very, very  **unwise** .” he said as he growled. The voice laughed and he closed his eyes.

“‘Tis a shame, but I think I will make a game of it.” said the voice. “You’ll find the other item you seek at the Ixal logging grounds in the North Shroud.” Valerius raised his hand and swung his staff as he shot a fire spell at a spot in the trees. There was a small yelp and rustling of leaves and branches. He smirked and looked up to see the spot already empty.

“Oh...this will be fun…” he said as he licked his lips and his pupils became blown. “Fine, a  _ hunt _ then.” He jumped onto Avitus’ back and raced out of Urth’s gift.

  
  


* * *

Valerius smiled as he found the wind-aspected aethersand and pocketed it.

“Well this was thoroughly entertaining!” came the voice from before. “I must admit that I have rethought this game of ours…” Valerius closed his eyes and waited with his staff in his hand.

“This has been so entertaining in fact, I think you deserve a reward!” continued the voice. “You shall find your reward in a clearing at Proud Creek.” Valerius swung his staff again and blasted a spot on a ledge with a fire spell. There was a yelp, followed by steps running away, and he smirked.

  
  
  


* * *

Valerius smiled as he looked over the fangs that Cid had just finished and looked back to Cid who was now talking to Wedge and Biggs. He glanced up as he heard something and saw a man on the scaffolding above them. 

“A compelling viewpoint. It is unyielding will such as yours that have defined the course of history.” said the man, his voice familiar.

“So you return at last. What, pray tell, has kept you so wholly preoccupied that you could not spare a moment of your progress or preservation?” said Rammbroes as the others looked up. The man jumped down and landed in front of them.

“That would be attempting to make sport of  ** _me_ ** .” said Valerius as he crossed his arms and examined the man. He was a Miqo’te man with fire red hair that was tied back in a small braid, one red eye, one green eye, fair skin, and tattoos on his neck and shoulder. He wore black and red leather armor, and had his bow and quiver strapped to his back.

“Greetings, adventurer!” he said. “Did I not say we would meet again?” Valerius remained silent as his eyes slowly examined every part of him, and then he smirked as he noticed bits of his armor were singed.

“So my spells  _ did _ find their mark…” he mumbled.

“Yes...well..” said the man as he cleared his throat. “I believe an introduction is in order. I am G’raha Tia, one of the students of Baldesion. I look forward to joining you on your groundbreaking expedition.”

“G’raha Tia has been assigned to the project as an observer. I hope you will forgive him his...eccentricities and welcome him as one of our own.” said Rammbroes.

“‘Tis quite alright.” said Valerius as he kept his gaze on G’raha. “I happen to  _ like _ him quite fine.” G’raha blushed a bit and rubbed the back of his head.

“I am Valerius.” said Valerius, as he nodded his head to G’raha. “Now, I must needs make my way back to Revenant’s Toll for some supplies.” He moved over to Avitus and patted the chocobo’s side.

“Care to join me?” he asked as he looked at G’raha. G’raha looked at the others and they nodded to him. He then looked back at Valerius and nodded as he smiled. Valerius smirked and began to walk down the path with Avitus walking beside him.

  
  


* * *

Valerius stopped once they were far away from the others to not be seen or heard and turned to G’raha.

“Making sport of  _ me _ , I do not take lightly.” he said as he crossed his arms. “I am usually the predator and others my  _ prey _ .” He studied G’raha and smiled when he shifted and blushed under his gaze.

“Hmmm….” he mumbled and leaned down to him so he was right by his ears. “I can, however, if you wish, allow you to come  _ undone _ ..” G’raha’s eyes went wide and his cheeks flushed as bright as his hair. Valerius cupped his chin lightly and smirked at him as he pulled away. He turned to the path and continued to walk down it. G’raha stared at Valerius’ back and breathed deeply. His pupils were blown, and he shifted uncomfortably as he felt the bulge in his pants.

“By the Twelve…” he mumbled.

  
  


* * *

Valerius nodded his head at Tataru as he walked past her desk and went through the door to the private chambers. He smirked as he sensed G’raha hesitate for a moment and then quickly follow him. He walked down the hall, reached his door, and walked into his room. He opened his palm as fire slowly appeared in it, and shot it towards the fireplace. He then walked over to his armoire and began to undo the sash that kept his smock closed.

“Close the door.” he said as he undid his smock. When he heard no movement, he turned his head to face G’raha and raised an eyebrow at him. He was staring at him, his blush spreading down to his neck, and his tail whipped behind him. His pupils were blown and he was breathing heavily.

“Close the door.” repeated Valerius. “Unless you intend to turn around and leave...which you are free to do.” G’raha seemed to snap out of a daze and yelped.

“Door...right.” he said and turned to close the door. He then looked back at Valerius and turned redder as he saw him now shirtless.

“Ummm...s-should I lock it…?” he asked as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

“Your choice.” answered Valerius as he looked through the drawers of his armoire. G’raha locked the door and slowly walked over to Valerius.

“How are your feelings on being bound…?” asked Valerius as he pulled some things out of the drawers.

“B-bound…?” stuttered G’raha. “I...I’m not sure I-” He stopped and saw the black ropes, and black blindfold that Valerius set on top of the armoire. Valerius turned towards him and looked him over. He then walked towards him and cupped his chin again.

“Yes, bound. Tied up.” he said as he smirked and ran his thumb over G’raha’s lips. G’raha’s eyes went wide and he craned his neck up to see in Valerius’ eyes. Valerius looked down and grinned as he squeezed G’raha’s hip. He then trailed his hand slowly over his thigh and pressed his hand against G’raha’s groin.

“ _ Someone _ seems interested in the idea, at the very least.” he said. G’raha cried out and bucked his hips into Valerius’ hand. Valerius smirked as he backed away and went back to the armoire.

“If the answer is yes, and you consent, then strip.” he said as he kept his back turned to G’raha. “Now....need a word...hmmm…” He smiled as he heard the rustling of clothes and turned to face G’raha, who was now just in his smalls. Valerius grabbed the rope and blindfold, and walked over to him.

“Any suggestions?” he asked.

“A word? For…?” he asked.

“For everything to cease.” answered Valerius. “Speak it, and everything will stop.” G’raha thought for a moment and then smiled.

“Allag..?” he said. Valerius chuckled and nodded.

“Allag it is then.” he said as he cupped G’raha’s chin. “Now, let us see how well you  _ sing _ , bard.”

  
  


* * *

Valerius smiled down at G’raha and lightly ran his fingers over his ear. G’raha whined as he looked up at Valerius and his tail twitched in annoyance. G’raha’s wrists were tied together and held on a hook that hung down from a beam in the ceiling, and his legs from the knee down, were tied to some hooks on the floor. Valerius cupped his chin as he leaned in to him and ran his teeth very lightly over G’raha’s ears. G’raha was completely nude, and Valerius was wearing just some black smalls.

“So needy…” said Valerius as his hand dropped to trail over his pelvis, but never actually touch his painfully hard shaft. G’raha whined as he writhed and his tail continued to flick behind him.

“Please…” he groaned as he looked down at the puddle of his already spilled seed on the floor. Valerius had brought him to two screaming orgasms, and had kept bringing him to a third, but stopped right before he would climax. He then looked up as he leaned forward as best he could and nuzzled into the large bulge in Valerius’ smalls.

“Hmmm...I suppose you have been good enough…” said Valerius as he made quick work of taking his smalls off, and smiled at G’raha as his eyes went wide. “Afraid?” G’raha blushed and swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked at the rather large cock in front of him.

“No…I just…” he said and then nuzzled his cheek against it. “Never been with an Au Ra man…” Valerius smiled wide and pressed down on G’raha’s bottom lip, to force his mouth open. He guided his cock to G’raha’s open mouth and made a hum of contentment when he felt G’raha’s tongue begin to run up and down the head. Valerius moved his hands to grab at the hair on the back of G’raha’s head and thrust himself into his mouth. He groaned as he pushed himself to the hilt, and down G’raha’s throat. He remained still and looked down at G’raha as he gently petted his head.

“You alright?” he asked. G’raha hummed against him in response and slowly pulled his mouth a bit away from him before he moved it back to the hilt. Valerius smiled at him as he began to fuck his mouth, and tightened his grip on G’raha’s hair. G’raha’s eyes went wide after a bit and he tapped his tail three times on the floor. Valerius quickly released his hair and pulled himself out of his mouth.

“Apologies, too much?” asked Valerius as he leaned down to look over G’raha. G’raha’s ears went back and he blushed a bit at the attention, but he slowly nodded.

“That and...by the Twelve...Valerius, fuck me already…” he said as his voice turned into a whine. Valerius smirked as he reached up and undid his wrists. He then untied his legs and walked over to the bed. G’raha rubbed his wrists a bit and watched as Valerius sat down in the middle of the bed and crossed one of his arms behind his head. Valerius reached for a small vial on his night table and uncorked it. He then slowly dribbled what looked to be oil onto his cock and massaged it all over the shaft.

“Mmm come here.” he said. G’raha nodded as he scrambled over to the bed and moved so he was straddling Valerius’ lap. Valerius lowered his other arm and coated his fingers in more of the oil. He then lifted G’raha up a bit, bet him forward and began to swirl his fingers around his hole. G’raha moaned as he dug his claws into Valerius’ arms and then gasped when he felt his fingers enter him.

“Mmm...you sing well little bard…” purred Valerius as he leaned forward and nipped at G’raha’s bottom lip. G’raha squirmed as he felt Valerius begin to pump his fingers in and out of him, and kissed Valerius. He then ran his tongue over Valerius’ lips and Valerius responded by shoving his tongue into his mouth. He ran his tongue over G’raha’s, mimicking the movement of his fingers, and then slowly broke the kiss as he removed his fingers. His hands moved to G’raha’s waist and he held him firmly in place. G’raha whined and Valerius smirked at him in response.

“Beg.” said Valerius.

“Ahnnnmmm… Godsdammit Valerius, I need you to fuck me, right fucking NOW!” moaned G’raha as it turned into a growl.

“Mmm good boy.” said Valerius as he moved his hand down to guide himself into G’raha, and slowly let him fall onto his lap. G’raha cried out and squirmed as he fully seated on him. He stayed still for a bit, adjusting to Valerius’ size and then began to bounce up and down on his cock. Valerius’ hands moved to G’raha’s hips and he helped him bounce. G’raha braced himself on Valerius’ chest and bounced himself harder and rougher on his cock, his own leaking precum already. Valerius moved his hand from G’raha’s waist to wrap around his shaft and began to pump it in time with G’raha bouncing. G’raha’s eyes closed as his nose and eyebrows wrinkled up and he began to pant. He felt heat begin to pool in his belly and he moaned as he felt himself getting closer. Valerius suddenly removed his hand, lifted G’raha off of his cock, and laid him on his back. G’raha whined at him and immediately stopped as Valerius spread his legs wide. He guided himself back into G’raha and began to just rut into him, fucking him roughly. He braced his arms on the bed on either side of G’raha and buried his head into his neck.

“I can tell you’re close...cum for me..” growled Valerius as he continued to pound into him.

“Yes...yes...oh gods...yess!!!” cried out G’raha as his back arched and he brought his knees up to his chest, so Valerius could go deeper. Valerius growled and bit down onto G’raha’s neck, hard enough to leave a mark, which was all G’raha needed to go over the edge. G’raha practically screamed as he came, black spots covering his vision, and his tongue lolled out of his mouth in bliss. Valerius continued to rut into him and then moaned loudly into G’raha’s neck as he came, filling him. G’raha’s eyes widened as he came again, more of his seed spurting onto Valeriu’s chest, and mewled. Valerius slowly pulled himself out of him, sat up, and grabbed a cloth from the night stand. A faint blue glow emanated from his hand, and the cloth became instantly damp with water. He smiled down at G’raha and began to slowly and gently clean the mess of their cum. He cupped his chin and looked him over again as G’raha laid there, panting. He finished cleaning him up and then tossed the cloth into a basket nearby. He then took another vial from the nightstand, and uncorked it. He held it near G'raha's nose and he sniffed it.

“Lavender, and some sort of ...mint…?” he asked.

“And vanilla. Do you find it pleasing?” asked Valerius. G’raha nodded and looked at him confused. Valerius smiled and dribbled some onto G’raha’s stomach.

“Oil.” he said and began to rub it into G’raha’s muscles. G’raha blushed and then purred loudly as Valerius began to knead and work any muscles he could.

“Turn over.” said Valerius and G’raha rolled over onto his stomach. He poured a bit more oil onto G’raha’s back and began to massage his back and shoulders. G’raha smiled as he felt his eyelids grow heavy and glanced back at Valerius. Valerius leaned forward and kissed his back softly.

“If this is what it is like to be in bed with you...then Gods be good…” mumbled G’raha. “I will be elated to have it happen again.” Valerius smiled as he finished his massage and leaned back against the pillows. G’raha looked back at him and blushed brightly. He then moved so he laid beside him, and rested his head on Valerius’ chest.

“I have a very strong weakness for Miqo’te men..I do confess…” said Valerius. “But especially those that challenge and dare to make a game of  _ me _ .” He brought his arm around G’raha and smiled at him. He then leaned down and kissed the top of G’raha’s head.

“If making a game of you, will result in this...I think I need to do it more often.” said G’raha as he grinned at him. Valerius laughed and rested his head on top of G’raha’s.

“Hmmm...we shall see, Raha.” he said. G’raha’s ears went back as he turned as red as his hair and looked up at Valerius.

“Hmmm..? Oh, apologies if it improper to call you that…” said Valerius.

“No! By all means...I like that you do…” said G’raha as he smiled. Valerius smiled at him and lightly stroked G’raha’s cheek with his other hand. He then leaned down and kissed him gently.

“Raha it is then.” he said and G’raha smiled.

  
  


**End Chapter One**


	2. Listen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fan work. Of my warrior of Light. Please don't sue me :x

##  **Chapter Two**

  
  


Valerius smiled as he looked over at G’raha and nodded. He had finished clearing out the Labyrinth and was now looking the area over with him, Cid, Biggs, and Wedge. He lightly tapped his chin as he thought and looked around.

“The scale of just  _ this _ place…” he mumbled.

“It is rather massive,” said G’raha, “and this is only one part of the Tower…” Valerius nodded and looked over to Cid.

“Continue, or study this area before moving on?” he asked.

“If you’re up to continuing, by all means.” answered Cid. “We will remain behind and finish up the investigation of this area.” Valerius nodded and smiled. Cid then thought for a moment and shook his head.

“Hmm mayhaps we should check more of the defenses, first…” he said.

“You have a fair point…” said Valerius as he crossed his arms and frowned.

“Right then, so we determine if there is anymore defenses, and then reconvene at Saint Coinach’s Find..?” said G’raha as he looked to Cid.

“Aye, that sounds fine.” he said as he nodded.

“Well, where do you need me to be-” started Valerius, but he stopped when his link pearl went off. He frowned and pressed the device on his ear.

“Yes? Ah, yes. Understood. Shall be there shortly.” he said and sighed as he dropped his hand. “Apologies, but I am being summoned by Minfilia.”

“Not a problem.” said Cid as he nodded at Valerius. G’raha’s ears went back as he thought and then looked at him.

“May I tag along..?” he asked as he blushed slightly. Valerius smirked as he eyed G’raha and then looked to Cid.

“If Cid has no objections, then I have none.” he said.

“So long as you bring a few supplies back.” said Cid as he chuckled. He did up a list for G’raha, and handed it to him. Valerius and G’raha nodded at Cid and made for Revenant’s Toll.

  
  


* * *

Valerius chuckled as he nipped at G’raha’s neck and ran his tongue slowly over it. G’raha stood in Valerius’ room, and had his hands tied up and up on the hook from the ceiling. He was still mostly dressed, save for his boots and gloves, and had his top undone. Valerius, meanwhile, was in nothing but his black smalls, and was running his hands slowly all over G’raha’s body while he stood behind him.

“So eager to get away and into my bed…” said Valerius as he nibbled G’raha’s ear and moved his hand down G’raha’s stomach to his groin. He very lightly brushed his hand over the bulge in G’raha’s pants and then moved his hand away, which caused G’raha to whine. Valerius smiled as he moved in front of him and began to undo G’raha’s belt and pants.

“Why must you tease me so..?” whined G’raha as he stood on his tiptoes to try to reach Valerius’ mouth. Valerius leaned down and kissed G’raha roughly as he started to pull down his pants, while his hands moved to pull down his smalls. He ran his tongue over G’raha’s as he opened his top more and slowly broke the kiss.

“You enjoy every second of it.” he said as he raked his nails down G’raha’s chest. G’raha cried out, his blush spreading down to his chest, and watched as Valerius got down on his knees in front of him.

“But since you have been rather well behaved…” he said as he pulled G’raha’s smalls down and off with his pants, and took his shaft in his hand. “A reward is in order.” G’raha moaned as Valerius gave his shaft a few pumps and then whined as he let go. Valerius smirked as he dug his nails into G’raha’s ass and moved his mouth onto his cock.

“Gods be goooood….” groaned G’raha as he watched Valerius take him fully into his mouth, and felt Valerius’ tongue wrapping around his cock as well. Valerius then moved his hands and pulled G’raha’s hips forward to rest his legs on his shoulders. He looked up at him as he began to bob his head and suck on G’raha’s cock. He moved a hand down to the floor, grabbed a vial of oil that he had put there, uncorked it, and coated some of his fingers with it. He then began to run his fingers in circles around G’raha’s hole as he continued to suck his cock. G’raha moaned loudly as he felt Valerius push a finger slowly into him and bucked his hips as best he could in his current position. Valerius smirked against G’raha’s shaft and lightly dragged his teeth across the flesh, which caused him to inhale sharply. He slipped another finger into G’raha and began to pump them in time with the motion of his mouth. G’raha writhed against Valerius and continued to try to buck his hips as best he could. He then tossed his head back and cried out as he came. Valerius pulled his fingers and mouth away as he swallowed, and began to lick G’raha’s cock clean.

“By the Twelve…” said G’raha as he blushed and looked down at Valerius. “I..think ..I love you…” Valerius froze as he looked up at G’raha and blinked.

“Hmmm…?” mumbled G’raha and then his eyes went wide as he blushed as bright as his hair, when he realized what he had just said. “Oh..oh gods…I…” Valerius let G’raha’s legs drop as he slowly stood up and untied his wrists. He then took the rope and walked over to his armoire with it. G’raha’s ears drooped as he rubbed his wrists and looked at Valerius’ back.

“I’m sorry...I...I shouldn’t have….” he said, quietly. Valerius remained quiet as he closed the armoire and kept his back to G’raha.

“I… I should go…” said G’raha as he looked away, sadly.

“Did you mean it?” asked Valerius as he kept his back turned.

“..W-What?” asked G’raha as he looked back at him. Valerius turned to him and crossed his arms.

“Did you mean to say that, and is that how you feel?” he asked. G’raha blushed brightly and swallowed as his mouth went dry.

“I...I did not mean to say it, no…” he said and averted his gaze. “It slipped out...but I…” Valerius remained silent as he looked G’raha over and waited. G’raha took a deep breath as he turned to Valerius and his blush spread down his neck and chest.

“I...I do mean it. Valerius...I ..I’ve fallen in love with you.” he said and hung his head. Valerius crossed the room in a few steps and lifted G’raha’s chin. He smiled at him, and kissed him gently. He then lightly brushed his thumb over G’raha’s lip as he broke it and chuckled.

“And I have fallen for you, Raha.” he said. G’raha’s eyes went wide as he stared at Valerius and his eyes slowly filled with tears. Valerius stroked his cheek and kissed his tears away. He then picked G’raha up and tossed him over his shoulder.

“H-HEY!” yelped G’raha as he hit Valerius’ back. Valerius laughed and carried him over to the bed. He then gently laid G’raha down on the bed and went over to fetch the vial of oil. G’raha blinked a bit, confused, and then quickly removed his top as Valerius walked back over to the bed. Valerius pulled off his smalls and slowly coated his shaft in some oil as he looked down at G’raha. He then climbed onto the bed and gently spread G’raha’s legs.

“Ready?” he asked.

“Y-Yes.” said G’raha as he nodded. Valerius smiled as he positioned himself and slowly moved into G’raha. G’raha moaned as he bottomed out in him and wrapped his legs around his waist. Valerius braced his arms on the bed as he leaned down and began a slow and gentle pace with his thrusts. He then kissed G’raha deeply and ran his tongue over his in time with his thrusts. G’raha purred loudly as he began to buck his hips against Valerius’ and slowly wrapped his tail around his. Valerius broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against G’raha’s as he picked the pace up and began to fuck him more roughly. G’raha moaned loudly as he moved his arms to cling to Valerius’ back, and dug his nails in.

“Fuck…” groaned Valerius as he continued to roughly fuck G’raha. G’raha then moved his hands from Valerius’ back, a curious look on his face, and began to very lightly rub Valerius’ horns. Valerius cried out as he froze and shook. He moaned as he slowly sat up, and began to just rut with G’raha.

“Godsdammit...Raha…” he moaned. G’raha pressed his hands against the headboard and used the leverage to buck his hips into Valerius’ as best as he could, while he closed his eyes in bliss.

“Valerius...I’m going…” he whined. Valerius reached down, gripped onto G’raha’s cock and pumped his shaft as he fucked him. G’raha cried out as he arched his back and writhed under Valerius.

“Cum for me, Raha…” growled Valerius.

“Yes...Yes...Oh gods yes!!” cried out G’raha as he spread his legs wider. He tossed his head back as he almost screamed in bliss and came, coating Valerius’ hand and his chest. Valerius braced himself on the bed again as he leaned down and bit into the nap of G’raha’s neck, hard. He then slammed himself to the hilt in G’raha and growled as he came, filling him. He lapped up the blood he had drawn from G’raha’s neck as his breathing began to slow and looked up at G’raha. He smiled as G’raha purred and kissed him deeply.

“My Raha…” he said as he broke the kiss and stroked his cheek. G’raha blushed and mewled a bit as he nuzzled into Valerius’ hand.

“I love you, Raha.” he said. G’raha smiled and kissed the palm of Valerius’ hand.

“And I love you, Valerius.” he said as he purred louder. His eyes went wide and he blushed brightly.

“V-Valerius, you’re uhh...you’re still…” he mumbled as he shifted his hips a bit.

“Mmmm...still  _ very _ hard…” said Valerius as he lightly bucked his hips against G’raha. “But if you wish to stop-”

“No!” yelped G’raha. Valerius stared at him for a moment and then laughed.

“Very well…” he said as he slowly pulled out and applied more oil. “Turn over.” G’raha nodded as he rolled onto his stomach and looked over his shoulder at Valerius. Valerius leaned over him as he left a trail of kisses up his back, and lifted G’raha’s hips a bit. He then positioned himself and slowly guided his shaft into G’raha.

“I will fuck you as many times as you wish, Raha.” he growled as he bottomed out in him.

“Gods yes…” groaned G’raha.

  
  


* * *

Valerius smiled as he ran his hand up and down G’raha’s back and kissed his cheek. G’raha purred loudly and snuggled close to Valerius. It was now very late at night, and the two were cuddling under the blankets in the afterglow.

“To think I would fall for the great ‘Warrior of Light’.” said G’raha as he smiled. Valerius frowned as his hand stopped on G’raha’s back. G’raha looked up at him and tilted his head to the side.

“Is  _ that _ the reason…?” said Valerius as he closed his eyes and his voice cracked a bit. G’raha’s eyes went wide as he sat up and shook his head.

“N-No!” he said as his ears went back. “I just was making an offhand comment and…” Valerius looked away from him and clenched his jaw as a tear rolled down his cheek.

“That’s...that’s all people ever see me as...Not Valerius. Not even a godsdamn Xaela...or an Au Ra for that matter…” he grumbled. “I’m just a godsforsaken street urchin that grew up to become a black mage…”

“Street urchin..?” asked G’raha.

“I was orphaned when I was very young. And nobody wanted to take care of the ‘strange kid with the horns’ so I begged, stole, and did anything I could for food.” answered Valerius. “Adventuring seemed like the next best step, and then the Scions came knocking…” He sighed and looked at G’raha.

“I am Valerius. Au Ra. Xaela. What tribe I actually hail from, I have no idea.” he said. “‘Warrior of Light’ is something other people put onto  _ me _ .” He smiled sadly at G’raha and scratched behind his ear. 

“I’m sorry, Valerius…” said G’raha and he nuzzled his head into Valerius’ hand.

“‘Tis quite all right.” said Valerius. “You meant no harm by it.” G’raha smiled at him and rested his head on Valerius’ chest again. Valerius smiled and returned to lightly running his hand up and down G’raha’s back.

“Mmm I love you, my Raha.” he said.

“And I love you, Valerius.” said G’raha as he closed his eyes. Valerius hummed in content as he closed his eyes and kept rubbing G’raha’s back until they both drifted off to sleep.

**End Chapter Two**


	3. Reject

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fan work. Of my warrior of Light. Please don't sue me :x  
incoming feels

##  **Chapter Three**

  
  


Valerius collapsed to his hands and knees as he gasped for breath and looked over at G’raha. G’raha collapsed onto his back and breathed heavily as well, as he looked up at Valerius.

“We made it...we fucking made it.” said Valerius as he burst out laughing. They looked at where the portal had closed behind them and G’raha joined him in laughing. The two slowly stopped laughing as they caught their breath and Valerius stood up.

“You alright, Raha…?” he asked as he held out his hand to G’raha. G’raha took his hand and Valerius helped him stand up. He then cupped G’raha’s chin as he looked him over and G’raha’s cheeks flushed. 

“So think now that you have your bloodline more whole, you’ll find answers?” asked Valerius as he motioned towards G’raha’s red eyes. 

“I don’t know…” said G’raha as he shrugged. He then winced and clutched his forehead as he closed his eyes.

“Gah!” he yelped.

“Raha..?” asked Valerius as he placed his hand on his shoulder.

“Are you alright?!” They looked down at Wedge as he ran over to them, and saw Biggs run up as well. They looked around the throne room, and saw Cid helping Nero stand up.

“Aye.” said Valerius as he looked at G’raha. G’raha smiled a bit as he placed his hand over Valerius’ hand and the two began to tell everyone what happened.

  
  


* * *

Valerius watched the rest of the group leave the throne room, leaving them alone, and looked back to G’raha. G’raha frowned as he looked up at him and sighed.

“No one but you could have succeeded in the World of Darkness, Valerius.” he said and averted his gaze. “Would that I could have been of more use beyond the rift. As it stands, I was but a vessel for Doga and Unei’s blood…”

“Raha...you are being hard on yourself.” said Valerius as he sighed. “...Did you remember what you wished to?”

“Hm..? Yes...something has come back to me. Gaining royal blood and witnessing true bravery has reminded me of my forebears’ dearest wish.” said G’raha.

“May the Twelve watch over Unei and Doga….” said Valerius. G’raha nodded and then gestured towards the doors.

“But we need not speak of these things now. It was not my place to keep you.” he said. “Pray go on ahead of me; there is something small I would do before I return.” said G’raha. Valerius narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms as he looked at G’raha.

“Raha…” he said. “What are you planning?” G’raha smiled at him and shrugged. When he didn’t say anything, Valerius frowned, and sighed.

“Be safe, Raha.” he said as he leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.

“I will.” he said and smiled as he purred. Valerius nodded at him and walked towards the doors. He looked back to see G’raha’s back turned as he looked at the throne, and around the room.

“Be safe, Raha…” he mumbled and left.

  
  
  


* * *

Valerius paced his room and grumbled as he rubbed his temples.

“Where the flying fuck is he?!” he grumbled. It was the next day, and he had kept his door unlocked for G’raha, but he had never shown up. He frowned as he walked out of his room, and headed out towards where Tataru was.

“Tataru, did G’raha come by at all..?” he asked, his voice full of concern. Tataru thought for a moment and then shook her head.

“No, Valerius. I’m sorry.” she said as she shrugged. “Did you want to leave him a note or message-”

“No, it’s fine.” he interrupted. “I’m off to Saint Coinarch’s Find.” Tataru nodded and waved as he left.

  
  


* * *

Valerius, Cid, Wedge, Biggs, and Rammbroes ran through the halls into the Crystal Tower and came to a halt at a door as they heard G’raha’s voice.

“Go no further, my friends!” he yelled. “The doors will be closing ere long.” He walked towards the doorway and came to a stop a few steps away.

“So you  _ are _ of a mind to seal the tower, G’raha.” said Rammbroes. “I know time is of the essence, but all I ask is a hint of your plan. Please come here so we can discuss this.”

“...No. My apologies, but I cannot.” said G’raha as he looked at them, sadly.

“Raha…” said Valerius as he clenched his jaw.

“Come, man. What is this nonsense?! If aught-” started Rammbroes but he stopped when Valerius held up his hand.

“You mean to seal yourself in here?” he asked as he frowned. G’raha looked away and nodded as he slowly looked back at Valerius. Valerius clenched his fists as he growled and felt tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

“Yes. Just as Unei and Doga fulfilled their destiny, so too must I fulfill mine. My blood has awakened me to this fact.” said G’raha. “As my father told me, the truth has always lain with Allag. Or, rather, ‘twas there the wish I must grant was born.” He turned away from them and looked around.

“You see, not all of the world perished in Xande’s calamity. Survivors stood amidst the ruins of Allag, looking to the Crystal Tower.” he said. “But it was nowhere to be seen. Yet they hoped its spires would again dominate the land, and prayed that the Crystal Tower would be a beacon of hope to people everywhere.”

“Word of this soon reached the only member of Allag’s royalty to outlive the empire: the princess Salina. Salina was moved by the people’s dearest wish. She used the very best of Allag’s technology to give her blood and memories to he whom she trusted most. That man was my forebearer.” G’raha then looked at his hand and frowned, his back still to them.

“For millennia, we waited. Allag’s art and ingenuity faded. Our royal blood grew thin. But before the last drop could vanish from the realm, the memory of all this returned to me.” he said. “And now, I must fulfill the wish of the ancients. The tower  _ will _ shine forth as a new beacon of hope.”

“G’raha, the Crystal Tower’s strength poses too great a threat to Eorzea now.” said Cid. “We would need technology as advanced as Allag’s to use it correctly. As things stand, we barely understand the tower’s workings. Hells, we may never fully comprehend them.”

“‘Tis as you say, Cid. We could wait for someone, someday, to reach the same heights as Allag, but by then we will have lost the royal blood  _ and _ the means to control the tower.” said G’raha. “But what if I do as Amon did, and put the tower into a deep sleep?”

“Raha! You...You cannot mean to do that?!” snapped Valerius as he stepped forward. G’raha slowly turned to them and frowned.

“I am deadly serious. The tower may only be used once men rival the Allagans in knowledge. I will slumber within Sycrus Tower until then, to greet those with the means to open the gates.” he said. “Then I will guide them. And thus will the tower shine forth as the beacon of hope as it was meant to be. ‘Tis the only way to make the wishes of the ancients come true.”

“Raha...I...there is nothing I can do to stop you, is there..?” asked Valerius. G’raha averted his eyes and shook his head.

“The future is where my destiny awaits.” he said. “But yours..lies outside these doors. Go. Create a future where hope reigns, and tragedies of the past are but memories. No one but you can accomplish such things.”

“...Onwards to a brighter future...It won’t be easy, of course. But that’s exactly why we’ll do it!” said Cid as he nodded.

“W-We’ll catch up with Allag, just you wait! We’ll cover all that lost ground before you even know it!” yelled Wedge.

“Well said, Wedge! It’ll only be a few years before we come knocking, G’raha. Then you’re in for a rude awakening.” said Biggs.

“You shall be witness to NOAH’s accomplishments. Pray keep alive our successes, and forgive us our failures. And may we meet again, my friend.” said Rammbroes.

“The Twelve keep you till then, Rammbroes. I look forward to learning of your exploits.” said G’raha as he looked to Valerius. “And you, Valerius-I know history will remember you. No doubt your heroism will be the star by which I chart my course when I awake.” He smiled sadly at Valerius as he began to cry and averted his gaze.

“Raha...I will not forget you.” said Valerius as his tears began to roll down his cheeks as well. “I love you.”

“...I love you as well, Valerius.” he said. “Well, now I must rest. Recalling so much has put me in the mood for sleep. Farewell, my friends. I eagerly await a future born of your courage and the ancients’ wish.” He then looked up and slowly turned away. The doors began to close and he looked back at Valerius over his shoulder. Valerius nodded at him and he smiled. G’raha smiled as well and the doors closed. Valerius watched the magic seal the doors, and then turned on his heel and marched away.

* * *

_ Quite some time later... _

  
  


Valerius looked into the mug of hot chocolate as he sat in Camp Dragonhead and then glanced at Haurchefant, who sat across from him and looked into the fireplace.

“So as you can see...I’d rather not pursue any relationships.” said Valerius. Haurchefant nodded as he looked at Valerius and sighed.

“Understandable...mine apologies-” he began but Valerius held up a hand to silence him.

“You’re an attractive man, and full aware am I of my looks.” said Valerius as he smirked. “I’ve had to break many a heart, especially women..heh.”

“Only interested in men then?” asked Haurchefant as he chuckled.

“Mmm.” answered Valerius as he took a sip of the hot chocolate. “My heart still very much belongs to Raha...even after this long..I hope I live long enough to see him again…” He sighed and looked back at the fireplace.

“Now, I am embroiled in Ishgardian politics…” he grumbled and then began to laugh. Haurchefant blinked and raised his eyebrows at him.

“‘Tis aught amiss?” he asked.

“Apologies.” answered Valerius. “I am just reminded that there is another Elezen man that would love to get me in  _ his _ bed.” Haurchefant blushed and averted his eyes.

“Aymeric isn’t very subtle at all...but same goes for him as well.” said Valerius. “I love someone, oh and he is 100% a dom, and that would  _ not _ work out.” He sighed and began to trail his fingers over a fire sigil tattoo he had on his wrist.

“Well, I am saddened by the rejection...but full glad am I for your friendship still.” said Haurchefant. “And thank you for sharing the story of G’raha.” Valerius smiled at him and nodded.

“You’re quite welcome.” he said and finished off his drink. “Of course, personal details kept to myself.” He smirked and laughed when Haurchefant blushed.

“Of-Of course!” he said. The two then looked back at the flames in the fireplace and Valerius frowned.

_ ‘I miss you, Raha.’ _ he thought.

  
  


**End Chapter Three**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter :c


	4. Consequence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fan work. Of my warrior of Light. Please don't sue me :x  
Apologies, but this chapter jumps around a lot.

##  **Chapter Four**

  
  
  


Valerius laughed as he sat across from Thancred and Urianger, and sipped from a cup of wine. Ala Mhigo had been liberated, Doma was free, and now they were taking a moment to celebrate.

“Careful about drinking too much, Thancred.” said Valerius as he smirked. “Lest you end in the bed of some poor unfortunate woman.”

“‘Unfortunate?!’” he said and laughed. “You wound me sir.” Urianger smiled and quietly sipped his wine.

“Not even a word of  _ defense _ , Urianger?” said Thancred in mock pain.

“Nay, I believe Valerius hath the right of it.” said Urianger as he smirked. Valerius tossed his head back and laughed. Thancred shook his head and sighed as he shrugged. Valerius slowly frowned as he thought and looked into his cup.

“Many tales come to a close, as the journey ends…” he said and sighed.

“Aye-that reminds me, did you figure things out about your parents was it?” asked Thancred. Valerius smiled and nodded.

“I’m an Oronir. One of the Xaela tribes of the Azim Steppe.” he answered. “Actually saw Magnai genuinely smile when I told him.” He took a small black dagger and a tattered piece of cloth that resembled the Oronir banner that was stitched to a leather wristband.

“My mother was Saraana, and she would forge tools. My father, Jeder, would help with the mining of the ore.” he said as he looked over the two items and handed each to Thancred and Urianger to look over. “I was...very very young when they died. Even now, no idea how they did die, but they did indeed travel to Thanalan to try to trade their wares.” Thancred and Urianger nodded as they examined the items and then handed them back.

“I found out that much at least..and my name was Tolun.” he continued. “When I was given the name Valerius, I have not even the slightest idea. Only what it meant.”

“And that is..?” asked Thancred.

“‘To be strong.’” he answered and smiled. “I don’t know if the Elezen woman, Clarenne Chassebel, who helped raise me when I was a toddler gave me the name…but..” He shrugged and took another sip of his wine.

“A Duskwight?” asked Urianger. Valerius nodded and put his cup down.

“A small shack in Central Thanalan.” he said. “She was very old..and one day I returned home from scavenging to find her dead-succumbed to old age. I then made my way to Ul’dah and begged on the streets.”

“...Yes..I never really realized it, but I do recall seeing a small boy with horns running through the streets...” said Thancred.

“I was there for the parade, Thancred.” said Valerius. Thancred’s eyes went wide as he looked at Valerius and he slowly frowned.

“I-” he started.

“Could not have done anything and you need to stop beating yourself up over it.” interrupted Valerius. “You forget I’m just a few winters younger than you, close to Urianger’s age I believe.”

“How many winters-” started Urianger.

“26...soon to be 27.” he interrupted.

“And I have yet to hear any of your  _ conquests _ .” said Thancred as he smirked, trying to change the subject. Valerius laughed and smiled at that.

“I wasn’t aware you were interested.” he said and flashed his fangs.

“Not like  _ that!” _ said Thancred as he blushed a bit, which made Valerius and Urianger laugh.

“I fear I only enjoy the company of men, so no escapades with women, sorry.” said Valerius and then he frowned. “...And I’ve not been with anyone for a long time…”

“How long, if you don’t mind me asking that is?” asked Thancred.

“Before the bloody banquet.” he answered. Thancred let out a low whistle and frowned.

“I have yet to find someone that I can love as much as….” he stopped as he ran his finger over the fire sigil tattoo he had. “And I don’t know if I ever will…” He shrugged and finished off his wine.

“Apologies for prying…” said Thancred.

“‘Tis alright.” said Valerius.

‘ _ I miss you, Raha… _ ’ he thought as he closed his eyes.

  
  
  


* * *

“For the love of….” grumbled Valerius as he rolled his eyes and glared at Sadu. “How many times must I defeat you for us to be DONE with this?!” He was fighting Sadu in the Azim Steppe in order to help secure access to the House of the Cursed Coin, and had defeated her multiple times, only for her to get right back up. He glanced over at Y’shtola and Hien as they fought Magnai and frowned.

“Ahhh my soul burns bright! So invigorating!” cried Sadu as she blasted him with some fire magic and he rolled out of the way. He growled as he blasted her with a Foul spell and immediately hit her with some Thunder.

“AETHER TO ME!” They looked over to see Y’shtola as she began to conjure a powerful spell. Valerius looked back to Sadu and growled as he summoned all his mana into a Flare spell. He blasted her with it and sent her flying. She groaned as she slowly dragged herself up and looked at him as she grinned. There was a massive blast behind them and he turned to see Magnai and Daidukul on their hands and knees. He looked back to Sadu and saw that she was still down. He placed his staff back onto his back and walked over to Y’shtola and Hien. Sadu got up and followed after him.

“Ahh, never have I felt such bliss in defeat!” she cried as she stretched. “‘Twas a battle to burn soul and flesh to ash. We Dothral will lend you our strength as promised. Nhama’s power is yours to weild.”

“Thank the gods…” grumbled Valerius as he came to a stop in front of Y’shtola and Hien and crossed his arms. “Your fight with  _ brother _ Magnai ended as well, then?” Y’shtola smiled and nodded.

“So then, brother Orornir?” asked Valerius as he looked to Magnai, but saw Sadu tilt her head in confusion. “Mine apologies, Sadu. After a time, I came to learn of my parents and where they hailed from. I am an Orornir, turns out.” Everyone but Magnai looked at him in shock, and Magnai smirked.

“Heh. They have been judged..and found worthy.” said Magnai as he slowly stood up. “It is the way of the Oronir to accord recognition and respect to the strong. You have made sufficient proof of your strength. The Sun shall answer your call.”

“You have our thanks. We are glad to call you allies.” said Hien as he nodded. Valerius stepped forward and took Magnai’s arm in his own. He smiled as Magnai returned the gesture and shook hands. Magnai smiled and then looked over to Y’shtola.

“You. By what are you called?” he asked. Valerius backed away and put his hands up.

“Miiiiight not be a good idea there…” he said and Y’shtola glared at him, so he shut up.

“Y’shtola. Why?” she asked as she looked at Magnai.

“Are you…? Are you my Nhaama?” asked Magnai.

“I beg your pardon?” asked Y’shtola and Valerius smacked his palm against his face as he sighed.

“In battle, you shone with majesty of the full moon’s light, your healing touch the embodiment of the Dusk Mother’s love.” said Magnai as he smiled and looked up at the sky. “Long had I wondered if my Nhaama might not be a woman of the Steppe. Beholding you, I am all but certain.” He then looked down at Y’shtola and walked towards her.

“Now, look into my eyes. Could it be..? Could you be…?” he asked as he stopped in front of her.

“I am...not interested, little sun. Try again when you have become a man.” said Y’shtola. Valerius snorted and stifled a laugh.

“‘Little..?’” said Mangai as he looked at her dejectedly. Sadu threw her head back and laughed.

“Little sun! Little sun!” she said and Magnai glared at her. “Does it pain you, little sun? Crave you salve to soothe the ache? Fire to sear the wound in your heart?” He growled and drew his axe. Sadu smirked and drew her staff.

“We have wasted enough time here. Cirina waits for word of our success.” said Y’shtola and she walked away. Hien and Valerius looked at each other and shrugged. Hien followed after her and Valerius looked at the two.

“You know, some leather binding, maybe tying up, oh and getting a gods damn room for you two to work out your sexual frustration might work.” he grumbled as he glared at Sadu and Magnai. 

“Her?!” snapped Magnai.

“Him?!” snapped Sadu.

“Yes! BOTH OF YOU JUST NEED TO HURRY UP AND FUCK FOR GODSDAMN SAKE!” he yelled as he stomped away from them and everyone stared at him in stunned silence.

  
  


* * *

Valerius smiled and nodded his head as he sat at the table across from the Eorzean Alliance leaders with the other Scions.

“I agree with Thancred. Subterfuge would be the best bet…” he said and Thancred nodded at him.

“I am no stranger to infiltrating imperial territory. With a team of operatives gathered from among the Alliance’s finest, the plan should have a reasonable chance of success.” said Thancred as he smiled.

“Doma already has shinobi in place throughout the provinces.” said Hien as he looked to the others. “We stand ready to act, and act we must. What say you all?”

“I’m for Master Thancred’s proposal.” said Merlwyb. “We shine a light upon the Ascian and test the Empire’s Unity.” She looked out at the others and nodded.

“‘Twas his plot that scuttled Doma’s negotiations, was it not? Why then, if we can eliminate him, there may yet be a chance for peace.” she said. “Let us wage this war of subterfuge, that we may one day lay down our arms. Gods know, we never will while the Ascians remain.”

“Agreed.” said Valerius as he nodded at the other Scions. His eyes then went wide and he gasped as he felt like his head was about to split open.

“ _ That way...sorrow..” _ cried a voice in his mind, a voice that sounded distorted but familiar. He growled as he opened his eyes to blackness and heard to voice again.

“ _ History...must be changed…”  _ said the voice.

“Who is this?!” he growled.

“ _ Ahead looms a Calamity. Ahead looms light, expunging all life with light. _ ” continued the voice. “ _ Twin dooms only you can forestall. Only you.”  _ He growled as he clutched his head and cried out.

“ _ Let expanse contract, eon become instant…” _ said the voice again. “ _ Throw wide the gates that we may pass!”  _ And as suddenly as the headache and blackness arrived-it vanished. He looked around at the other Scions and then to Thancred as he fell to the ground.

“Master Thancred!” cried out Aymeric.

  
  
  


* * *

Valerius woke up and looked around. He sat in a bed in what looked to be the infirmary in Ishgard, and looked to a young Elezen male that stood nearby. The boy’s eyes went wide and he dashed out of the room. Valerius rubbed his temples and shook his head as he tried to remember what had happened. He growled as he slammed his fist into the wall and fumed. Thancred, Urianger, Y’shtola, Alphinaud, Alisaie...they had all been knocked out by something...and their souls  _ called _ , as the Seedseer had said. He heard the door open to the room and he looked up to see Aymeric rush into the room.

“You’re awake! Thank heavens!” he said as he went to Valerius’ bedside and the doors closed behind him. He smiled at him and sat down on a chair beside the bed. Valerius swung his legs off the edge of the bed and frowned.

“Aymeric, what the hells happened?” he asked.

“Do you recall the confrontation with Zenos?” he asked. “You were the first to come to the aid of Mistress Lyse and the others on the front line.” Valerius nodded and sighed.

“In the midst of your duel you faltered, and the crown prince seized the opportunity to deliver a mortal blow.” he said. “Yet before the blade could find its mark, he was distracted by the arrival of a second adversary who bore you away from the battlefield and into the hands of our chirugeons.” Valerius tilted his head and raised his eyebrow in confusion. Aymeric smiled and shook his head.

“Lest you wonder, he left before you awoke.” he said. “As is his wont.” Valerius smirked and nodded.

“Estinien never was one for emotional farewells.” said Aymeric.

“Give the arse my thanks then.” said Valerius as he chuckled. Aymeric laughed and nodded.

“Though Zenos bested all before him, the battle clearly took its toll, for he relented shortly after your rescue.” he said. “Seeing this, the remaining imperial forces decided discretion was the better part of valor and pulled back, allowing us to reestablish our position.” 

“We have since received word of renewed unrest in the provinces, doubtless inspired by our efforts of the Eorzean Alliance and our Far Eastern Allies.” he continued. “Nor does the good news end there. We have also come into possession of intelligence suggesting unrest within the imperial court.”

“Good. At least  _ that _ part of the plan has worked…” said Valerius as he tapped his chin and thought.

“Well, this would certainly explain why both the Emperor and Lord Zenos appeared to abandon the fight.” said Aymeric. “A long awaited ray of hope in these dark times.” Valerius nodded and frowned.

“But what of the other Scions…?” he asked.

“They are yet to awake, I’m afraid. But, please...concentrate on your own recovery for now.” answered Aymeric. “You have carried the hopes of some half-dozen nations-and we are all eternally grateful for your efforts-but no one is without their limits. Not even you.” Valerius nodded and thought for a moment.

“I believe I know the owner of the voice we have been hearing…” he said. Aymeric’s eyes went wide in surprise and Valerius sighed.

“Yes..rather  _ intimately _ …” he continued. “It sounds very similar to G’raha Tia..a member of the Students of Baldesion. He was one of the people with Cid, Wedge, Biggs, Rammbroes, and myself who explored the Crystal Tower…” He crossed his legs and tapped his chin as he continued to think.

“This was before the blood banquet…” he said.

“I see…” said Aymeric.

“...He is also the reason I rejected any advances beyond friendship from others…” said Valerius as he frowned, sadness covering his face.

“I..I see..” said Aymeric as he blushed a bit. Valerius chuckled a bit at Aymeric’s reaction and smiled.

“Tis alright, Aymeric. That would not have worked out at all, and besides...very busy lives.” he said and shrugged. “But if it is indeed G’raha...how did he...there are several questions that must needs be answered by the godsdamn Miqo’te…”

“Agreed.” said Aymeric as the two sat in silence and thought. “Ah, but before I forget..I was asked to deliver a message as soon as you awoke.” Valerius nodded and waited for him to continue.

“A reminder that you are not alone, though many of your allies have fallen.” he said. “When you are well and rested, you are to return home, where friends will be waiting for you.”

“Thank you, Aymeric.” said Valerius as he smiled. Aymeric smiled and nodded.

“Now, if you will excuse me, I must return to the front.” he said. “May we meet again soon. Under happier circumstances.”

“Good luck. And again, thank you.” said Valerius as he reached for Aymeric’s hand. Aymeric took his hand and shook it as he nodded.

“You are welcome, my friend.” he said. He then bowed to Valerius as he stood, and left.

“Raha...what has happened…?” mumbled Valerius as he ran his fingers through his hair.

  
  


**End Chapter Four**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so, personal note. That Zenos duty was SO MUCH EASIER as a non-caster. Jfc. I would've had these two chapters out SOONER, but I literally had to grind tomes to gear up to meet the dps check x.X Next chapter SHOULD be coming soonish. I do like to do 2 chapters at a time and have one buffer.


	5. Balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MSQ SPOILERS INC  
Valerius has arrived on the First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fan work. Of my warrior of Light. Please don't sue me :x

##  **Chapter Five**

  


Valerius searched the base of Syrcus Tower and picked up an odd looking object. He turned it over in his hands and Tataru, Wedge, and Biggs dashed over to him. He cried out in pain as a headache came on and he felt like he was being ripped away.

“Oh! Oh that must be the beacon!” cried Tataru. “Please go and find our friends!!”

“Good luck!” cried Biggs and Wedge and his vision went black.

  


* * *

He slowly awoke to find himself sprawled out on the ground under the canopy of some purple leaved trees, and a sky filled with glowing light. He slowly sat up and looked around.

“Where the...where am I..?” he mumbled and slowly stood up. He saw some smoke in the distance and decided to walk towards it. He came upon an old man sitting at the fire with his chocobo and the man turned to him.

“Rare to meet someone who’s not a peddler themself. What brings you out into the wilds this time o’ night?” he asked as he took a long drag of his pipe. Valerius shielded his eyes as he looked up at the sky and then looked back to the man.

“I’m sorry but...what? What do you mean, ‘this time of night’?” he asked. The man laughed and shook his head.

“Well, if it ain’t the oldest joke in the book. Me grandad-gods rest his soul-used to tell that one to the barman at kickin’ out time.” he said. “‘An’ when, pray tell, did we last have a dark night? Ye rotten ol’ drunk ye!’ he’d reply. ‘Over a hundred bleedin’ years ago, that’s when!’” Valerius shook his head and looked up as he heard an owl hoot.

“You’ve got that look down to a tee. I’d almost think you meant it.” said the man. “Ahh, got to you did they? Poor beggar. That explains it then.” He smiled and offered Valerius his bottle.

“Thank you, but no…” said Valerius as he raised his hand.

“Well, I’ve roads to travel and wares to sell, but you-you’d best hurry along to the town nearby” he said. “Just head east, through the trees, and aim for the shining tower. You’ll find the place soon enough. ‘Tis the biggest settlement for malms around.” Valerius nodded and looked out towards the horizon. He spotted the tower in the distance and his eyes widened in surprise. 

“Go on, now, lad. They’ll take good care of you in the Crystarium.” said the man as he got onto his chocobo.

“My thanks.” said Valerius without looking back at the man, and he began to walk down the path.

  
  


* * *

Valerius slowly arrived at a gate and saw two guards standing there. One Hyur looking man, and a woman who looked to be a Viera.

“Halt!” yelled the Viera as she stepped forward and he came to a standstill. “Every face in this city I know. Yours I do not.”

“Apologies, my name is Valerius.” he said and bowed.

“Well, Valerius, this is the threshold of the Crystarium, and I am its gatekeeper. If you would enter, you will answer my questions.” she said and Valerius nodded. “From where do you hail?”

“Ummm kinda complicated question as I didn’t know my place of birth-nevermind that. Ul’dah.” he answered.

“Do you take me for a fool? No such place exists.” she said and frowned. He tilted his head in confusion and then looked around again.

“Where…?” he mumbled.

“Had you given me an honest answer, I would not have barred your way-we care little here for a person’s place of origin. But instead you chose concealment, and I will not suffer you to pass…” she said.

“Wait-I...I honestly do not know-” He stopped as she drew her weapons and rushed at something behind him. He turned as he grabbed his staff and saw her kill some sort of white creature. It exploded into a burst of pure light and he placed his staff back on his back.

“That one had eaten. It must have gulped down the whole hand, ring and all..” she said as she looked at the ground. He followed her gaze and his eyes went wide as he recognized the ring of the man from earlier. There was a sound of footsteps running towards them from behind and then a voice rang out.

“Everything all right, Captain?” Valerius turned to see who it was and his eyes went wide.

“Quite all right, my lord.” said the Viera. “Just a stray sin eater, and a weak one at that.”

“Sin eater…” mumbled Valerius as he kept his eyes on the man.

“I see. Weak or not, we should be on the lookout for more.” said the man and he smiled at Valerius. “But I see you’ve met my guest. I will escort him to the Crystarium myself...if you have no objections?”

“Another of your mysterious friends, is it? I should of known.” said the Viera as she shook her head. “Very well. I’ll inform the others your guest is to be given the run of the city.” Valerius turned to her and bowed.

“Thank you…?” he said.

“Lyna.” she answered. “Pray forgive my less-than-cordial welcome. May the rest of your stay be a pleasant one.”

“Thank you, Lyna. No harm done, you are simply protecting the people here and I am a foreign face to you.” he said and bowed his head. She smiled at him and nodded her head. The man walked forward and looked up at Valerius.

“Come with me. I will answer whatever questions you have when we are somewhere more private.” he said as he kept his voice low. Valerius nodded as he scowled at him and followed him down the path. The man stopped a fair distance from the guards and turned to Valerius. Valerius stood in front of him and crossed his arms as he glared down at him.

“Right, then. Before we plunge into the wheres and wherefores, let me first thank you for answering my summons.” said the Exarch as he bowed. “I had intended to bring you directly to my personal quarters, but I fear my aim was...slightly off. That you were still able to make crossing unharmed is..a great relief.” Valerius remained silent and continued to glare at him.

“Umm-And so we come to the question of where. The realm in which you now find yourself belongs to one of the thirteen reflections or shards-The First, to be precise-even if its inhabitants are largely oblivious to the fact.” continued the Exarch. Valerius’ eyes went wide at this and he looked up at the sky.

“The First…” he said and slowly looked down to him.

“As to wherefore...Having been awarded the rather grandiose title of ‘Crystal Exarch,’ I-in my capacity as caretaker of the Crystarium-thought to seek the aid of you and your companions.” said the Exarch.

“Yes...my companions. And that is what I’m to call you then? _ Exarch? _” said Valerius as he scowled.

“I...well what else would you call me..? We have not met…” said the Exarch. Valerius averted his gaze and growled. The Exarch cleared his throat and slowly turned to look at the tower.

“Do you have any idea how much trouble you’ve caused?!” he snapped.

“...An inkling, yes. I can only beg your forgiveness-matters here forced my hand.” said the Exarch as his voice took on a sad tone. “But all shall be explained in due course, I promise you.”

“I will hold you to that promise.” said Valerius as he crossed his arms.

“Yes, let us begin with the glaring skies above.” said the Exarch and he and Valerius looked up. “Here in the First, the world has been all but consumed by primordial Light. It began a century ago, by this realm’s reckoning. A luminous flood swallowing everything in its path. More than nine tenths of this star was lost. And the fortunate few who survive are hounded by the abominations born of that catastrophe even now.”

“A century ago…” mumbled Valerius. “And the creatures are sin eaters? Opposite of the voidsent, I assume?” The Exarch looked at him and nodded.

“It was to save the First from this menace that I learned to bridge the rift between worlds-that I might call upon the aid of the greatest of heroes.” he said. “Though it meant depriving a world of its champion, I had to try-for in saving the First, you would bring salvation to the Source as well.” Valerius frowned and the Exarch smiled at him.

“But what manner of host harangues his guest in the middle of the road?” he said. “Let us continue our talk within the Crystarium.”

“You still have _ many _ questions to answer, _ Exarch _.” said Valerius as he practically spat out the word Exarch. The Exarch nodded and turned to walk down the path. Valerius growled and followed after him.

  
  


* * *

Valerius frowned as he finished explaining to the Exarch what he had learned and crossed his arms.

“You’ve done as I requested, and learned something of the world in which you find yourself. Now it is time I fulfill my half of the bargain, and explained what has befallen your comrades.” said the Exarch. “That is a conversation I would rather have in the privacy of my quarters, however. I must go on ahead to the tower and organize a few things, but I shall see that the guard knows to admit you.” Valerius crossed his arms and looked at the Exarch, sadly.

“Just like that? You’re not going to…” he said as his voice cracked. “Then...G’raha Tia is..?”

“...I am not familiar with that name. Is there something I should know?” asked the Exarch. Valerius closed his eyes and pinched his nose to stop any tears showing. He inhaled deeply and calmed himself.

“Yes, it would be good to know the name of the man I love…” he said as he frowned, but kept his eyes closed.

“I see. But I’m afraid I found no such individual residing in the tower when it passed into my care. Mayhap we can revisit that mystery another time. For now, I think it best we focus on the present.” said the Exarch. Valerius growled and clenched his jaw. The Exarch nodded at him as he turned away from him and walked up the steps.

  


* * *

“Welcome to the Ocularum, my private study.” said the Exarch as the two stood in a circular room. “We can speak here without fear of being overheard.”

“Good, now mayhaps you can explain yourself _ fully _?” said Valerius as he crossed his arms and his tail whipped behind him. The Exarch nodded and sighed.

‘I have much to explain, but the truths which I must touch upon in doing so would cause only distress and confusion to the people of this world. Pray keep that in mind.” he said.

“Understood.” said Valerius as he nodded.

“Now, I am sure you are desperate to learn the fat of your fellow Scions.” he said. “To put it simply, they are here in the First..”

“..However…?” said Valerius as he looked him over.

“Their arrival, however, was not as recent as you imagine. Here, time flows at a different pace than that of the Source.” said the Exarch. “In the space of a single hour in your home world, an entire year might pass-in the First-and the reverse could also be true. The pace fluctuates without rhyme or reason, and it cannot be predicted.”

“Seven Hells…” mumbled Valerius as his eyes went wide.

“That said, we seem to be entering a period of near-equivalence, and thus, for the moment, you need not overly concern yourself with the passage of time.” he said. “As for your companions, however...Y’shtola and Urianger have dwelled here for three winters all told, while Thancred’s count stands at five. Even our more ‘recent’ arrivals, Alphinaud and Alisaie, have lived in the First for almost a year.”

“Twelve forefend…” said Valerius. “So long…”

“My intention had been to summon only you, but the art of reaching across worlds has proven exceedingly difficult to master. Thus it was that my fumbling hand closed upon those whom your fate is most closely bound to as well.” he said. “As they were not the objects of my summons...their transference was...incomplete. Though they may appear to possess corporeal bodies, they are in truth, merely spirits that one can see and touch. Consequently, while you yourself will be able to pass between worlds with relative freedom, the will not. Much as it grieves me...they are stranded here, unable to return.”

“Gods fucking dammit…” growled Valerius as he threw his hands up. “And there is naught you can do, is there?!” The Exarch frowned and shook his head.

“We spent every waking hour searching for a way to reverse the summoning. In the beginning at least…” he said. “As you may have surmised, however, our efforts met with little success. And then we all but abandoned the endeavour once Urianger shared with us the vision he had witnessed during his journey through the rift.” Valerius tilted his head and raised an eyebrow at him.

“In that chaotic no-man’s-land between realms, time and space warp and blend in...unexpected ways. What Urianger saw...was the future. That which one day would come to pass.” he said. “In his vision of tomorrow, the First was rejoined with the Source...This collision of worlds, brought about the Eighth Umbral Calamity, and the deaths of countless multitudes. Amongst those who perished, Urianger clearly saw the fall of the Scions’ mightiest champion. He watched you die.” Valerius’ eyes went wide at that and he dropped his arms.

“I…” he started but fell silent.

“And thus did the Scions embrace their exile, and began searching this world for a means to forestall the coming catastrophe in yours.” said the Exarch. “Their souls are stranded in the First, yes, but they have fought on, desperate to save their home-and you-from destruction. Nor have their efforts been in vain: for it was they who finally established that the elimination of the sin eaters will indeed serve to prevent the calamity.”

“I see…” said Valerius as he tapped his chin and thought.

"Considering the..circumstances of our meeting, you would be forgiven for doubting my version of events.” said the Exarch. “And so, before all else , I would suggest you track down your comrades, and hear the tale from their lips. I shall, of course, assist you in these reunions-and you need not make any decisions regarding your involvement until you are certain of where you stand.” Valerius remained silent and looked the Exarch up and down.

“Meanwhile, I promise I will not rest until I have found a way to help your friends return home.” continued the Exarch. “What say you? Have I earned your trust for the moment, at least?” 

“No.” said Valerius as he crossed his arms and glared at him. The Exarch stepped back in surprise and then cleared his throat as he attempted to regain his composure.

“Still you lie. Still you give me half-truths?!” growled Valerius. “I am not an idiot. I can sense it in your scent, in your voice, in your gods damn heartbeat…” The Exarch averted his gaze and clenched his fists.

“I am not stupid…” said Valerius as he fell to his knees and held his head in his hands. The Exarch looked over him and then gasped as Valerius looked up at him with tears in his eyes.

“Have you..have you forgotten me..? Have you...was it nothing to you, Raha?” he asked as his voice cracked. “You...you know I would willingly move mountains to help _ you _ ...why lie to me and hide who you are from _ me _?” He made a strangled noise as the tears fell down his cheeks and averted his gaze.

“Valerius…” said the Exarch as he stepped close to him. Valerius’ hand snapped up and grabbed his crystal hand. He pulled it towards his face and pressed it against his cheek as he looked up at him, pleadingly. The exarch frowned as he attempted to pull his hand away, but Valerius held his grip.

“You…” said the Exarch and he clenched his jaw as he looked at him.

“I feel as though my heart is shattering…” mumbled Valerius as he turned his face to kiss the palm of the Exarch’s hand. “Raha…” He let go of his hand as he slowly stood up and placed his hands on the Exarch’s shoulders.

“Please..don’t lie to me...not like this…” he said as he reached up to touch his cheek, but he grabbed his hand to stop it.

“I..I see..” said Valerius as he stepped back and swallowed the lump in his throat. “I...understand...I …” He stopped as he covered his face with his hands and let the tears flow. There was a rustling of fabric and he felt a hand press against his arm. He slowly pulled his hands away and looked at the man in front of him. G’raha Tia smiled sadly at him, and moved his hands to his. The tips of his hair had turned white, and there were parts of crystal embedded into his skin.

“Valerius...I am beyond sorry…” he said as he blinked back tears. “Pray, forgive me...I just need my identity to remain a secret for now...from anyone else…” Valerius nodded and scooped him up in his arms, into a tight hug.

“You did not forget me…” he mumbled as he rested his head against his.

“How could I..?” said G’raha. “You are the star by which I guided my journey...I am still surprised that you still have feelings for me..so strongly…”

“Of course..I...I haven’t been with anyone since…” said Valerius as his voice trailed off. G’raha’s eyes went wide as he blushed and his ears went back.

“T-Truly?” he gasped.

“Yes...but..are the feelings not reciprocated..?” asked Valerius as his brows furrowed in pain and concern.

“No!” cried G’raha as he clung to Valerius’ smock. “I..I still love you...very much Valerius.” Valerius smiled and crushed his mouth against G’raha’s in a kiss. He slowly lowered him down as G’raha returned the kiss and gently caressed his cheek. He broke the kiss and sighed.

“Of course I will help you...Ask of my anything, my Raha…” he said and smiled as he rubbed his eyes. G’raha smiled and nodded.

“If you have anything you will keep from me, so be it…but I am thankful that you don’t keep yourself from me.” said Valerius. “And so yes, before you reaffirm it, I will not speak your name outside of our sole presence.” G’raha sighed and slowly raised his hood.

“Excellent. You will not regret this. With that settled, we shall have to see about getting you ready for the road.” he said and smiled. “Travelling across the rift has no doubt left you weary-I will arrange for a room where you might rest in comfort. While it’s being prepared, perhaps I can show you around?”

“Of course.” said Valerius and he followed G’raha out of the Occularum.

  


* * *

Valerius smiled and sighed as he leaned against the windowsill in his suite. He looked outside at the sky and down at the Crystarium below. He then heard something behind him and turned to see a shadowy apparition standing there.

“..You…?” it said, its voice all distorted. The shadows slowly faded and it slowly took on a proper form.

“I know you...You’re the warrior of Light from the Source!” said the man who now stood in front of him.

“The Warrior of Darkness...was it?” asked Valerius as he crossed his arms.

“What?! Did you just...You can hear me?!” he gasped and looked at his feet.. “Oh, gods, how long has it been..?” He looked up at Valerius and nodded.

“...Aye.aye. That was what I called myself in your world…’The Warrior of Darkness.’” he said. “My real name is Ardbert. I used an alias in the Source. A daft one, looking back…” Valerius chuckled and nodded.

“Indeed. And my name is Valerius.” he said as he smiled.

“If you recall my tale, it was my comrades and I who caused the Flood…” said Ardbert as he averted his gaze in shame. “We thought our home doomed. And so we listened to the Ascians-let them guide us to the Source, and tried to hasten their godsdamned Ardor.”

“I remember when we fell, defeated by you and yours. I remember our audience with Minfilia-how she listened to our pleas, and returned our souls to the first.” he continued. “The Flood was poised to swallow Norvandt…Minfilia and my friends, they...they surrendered what little they had left to hold it back. Just faded away...leaving me to bear witness..” Valerius frowned and nodded.

“Do you know the reason..?” asked Valerius, but Ardbert shook his head, no.

“Tell me, do you know the year? How much time has passed since we caused the Flood?” he asked.

“I am told that it has been over a hundred years on the First.” answered Valerius.

“A hundred years...A hundred long years…” said Ardbert and he looked towards the table in the room. He walked towards it and made to pick up the cup, but his hand simply passed through. Valerius’ eyes went wide in surprise and he stared at Ardbert.

“My hands find no purchase. My gestures catch no eye. And my pleas, be they whispered or screamed, reach not a single ear…” said Ardbert as he looked at his hand. “I am a shade, cursed to do not but drift.” 

“Ardbert…gods…” mumbled Valerius and Ardbert dropped his hands to his side.

“I feel like I’ve been walking forever...I hardly noticed when my mind and body began to fray at the edges.” he said and turned back to Valerius. “Then ‘bang’, my senses were sharp again. I felt like a fish being reeled in, and before I knew it, I found myself in this room. Why is it that you can see me? What are you even doing here, come to that?” Valerius smiled and crossed his arms.

“I was summoned here, by the Crystal Exarch. To reverse the Flood, hopefully.” he answered.

“You were summoned to save the First?” asked Ardbert as he crossed his arms. “A waste of time. This world is beyond saving-like those who try to save it.” He dropped his arms to his side and frowned.

“Muddled as my mind may be, I’ve not forgotten that.” he continued. “But..if fate has brought me to you-the one person in this godsforsaken world who can see and hear me-then perhaps there is a reason I endured.”

“Mayhaps…” said Valerius as he tapped his chin and thought. “As to what purpose...neither of us seem to be aware…”

If I can find out why I was left behind, then maybe...maybe I can bring this journey of mine to an end…” said Ardbert. He sighed and turned his back to Valerius.

“Well, I’ll be watching, Warrior of Light.” he said. “But do me a favor. Be careful out there. This world has had its fill of heroes.” He then walked towards the door and vanished. Valerius turned back to look out the window and frowned.

“To return Balance…” he mumbled.

  


**End Chapter Five**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I finished this early...sobbed a lot while writing it and so here you go everyone /hands out boxes of tissues.  
Also special shout out to Hanalynn <3 <3 ty for the interest in the story and your kind words <3  
For anyone wondering EXACTLY wtf Valerius looks like: https://i.imgur.com/m2pm5bc.jpg <3


	6. Embrace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fan work. Of my warrior of Light. Please don't sue me :x  
fyi Shadowbringers MSQ spoilers

##  **Chapter Six**

  


Valerius wiped the sweat from his forehead as he walked into Mord Souq and looked around. He was used to the heat of Thanalan, but this was a whole different hell with the constant Light overhead. He opened up his chocobo’s saddle bag and reached in to take out some sandals, some Dalamud Red thinner pants, and a hempen undershirt that was also Dalamund Red. He laid them out on the back of his chocobo and lead him to a more secluded corner. He then slowly peeled off his clothes and replaced them with the others. He folded his smock, boots, and pants into the saddlebag and petted Avitus’ head. He then sighed and headed off to find Ghen Gen.

  


* * *

Valerius smiled at Alisaie and waited for her to face him.

“How are you?” she asked as she turned to face him.

“Warm, but otherwise fine.” he said and smiled. “And you?”

“I’ve been better..life is..quite different here.” she said.

“I can see that. Know that your all being watched over intently on the Source.” he said. She smiled and gestured for them to keep walking. He nodded and fell into step beside her.

“What happened with Zenos? With the war?” she asked as they walked. “Did you see Alphinaud yet?”

“Well, I would be dead if not for Estinien...I was called as I was battling Zenos...or rather Elidibus, and he took the opportunity to strike me down.” answered Valerius. “If not for his timely arrival, I would’ve been dead. Zenos quickly retreated and then there was nothing from the empire. And yes I’ve already met Alphinaud.”

“So we’ve fought them to a standstill, then…” said Alisaie as they came to a stop by a graveyard and turned to him. “The Exarch did say that the Empire seemed to have drawn back when he last looked in on the Source. But now knowing for sure how fast time was passing there, I couldn’t help worrying that a lot might have happened since then.” Valerius smiled at the mention of the Exarch and blushed a bit. Alisaie tilted her head at him in confusion and he cleared his throat.

“‘Tis...Tis nothing…” he said and waved his hand. “I just...have a weakness for shy men..” He turned redder and looked away from her. She laughed and nodded at him.

“Still, I’m heartily relieved to hear that it hasn’t-just as Alphinaud must have been. As you can imagine, both he and Urianger were desperate to hear the news from home when I arrived.” she said. “I haven’t actually seen Thancred and Y’shtola yet, but they will have heard all the latest developments from the Exarch by now-or should have, at least.”

“I would hope so, yes.” he said. She frowned and looked at her feet.

“When I think of how franctic Tataru and the others must be, I want nothing more than to rush back and reassure them…” she said. He smiled as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

“‘Tis all alright. I made a bargain with a pixie named Feo Ul.” he said and she looked up at him. “They are able to travel back and forth...if you would like to send a message, pray just say it.”

“Thank you. But we still haven’t found a way to reverse the summoning. And even if we had, we just couldn’t ignore Urianger’s vision.” she said. Valerius frowned and nodded.

“He may use ten words where one would suffice-and they may often obscure as much as they reveal…” she said as she looked back at him. “But on this matter, he was a clear as day. I do not doubt for one moment that he saw what he claims. Nor how difficult it must have been to speak about them. The Eighth Umbral Calamity and your death aren’t exactly topics for idle conversation.” He nodded as he crossed his arms and thought.

“As much as I might want to go home, I don’t want to go home to that. We can’t allow the Rejoining to happen, which means we have to save the First from the sin eaters.” she said and slowly turned away to look at the horizon. “That great wall of white is a remnant of the Flood. A hundred years ago, the balance of the First tipped decisively in favor of the Light. From that moment, it rose and swelled with each passing day-and then, without warning, it burst forth like water from a broken dam.” He looked at the crystalized Flood of Light and frowned.

“..A colossal wave of Pure Light, drowning everything in its wake. Only Norvrandt was spared.” she continued. “For the most part, living things are composed of aether of various different aspects. But when exposed to such a flood, their aetheric harmony is shattered, and their natural form breaks down.” She looked down at her feet and closed her eyes.

“Then they either perish..or are warped into mindless abominations.” she said as she looked at him. “Yes, that’s how the sin eaters came to be. They were once living creatures-or people-that were caught in the path of the Flood.” Valerius’ eyes went wide and he dropped his hands to his sides as he gasped.

“I...I was not told that…” he said and clenched his fists.

“Once the change is wrought, there is no going back. In that instant, they are gripped by an insatiable appetite for aether, and will happily gorge themselves on any living thing within reach.” she said. “But even that is not the worst of it. The stronger sin eaters can plant Light in us seeds in soil, corrupting our aether, and triggering the birth of new monstrosities.”

“The afflicted…” he mumbled and she nodded.

“They are creatures of base instinct that exist only to feed and multiply. They feel no pity, know no remorse, and are utterly deaf to reason. Which is why they must be destroyed. Every last one of them.” she continued. “The infirmary is full of the sin eaters’ victims, left here to spend their final hours waiting for a change to overtake them…”

“So you make them comfortable until…?” he asked.

“..Until they are lead to their deaths...mercy killing.” she answered. He nodded and sighed. She hung her head and frowned. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him.

“Come here.” he said and lifted her up into a hug. She yelped and turned rather red. He laughed as he put her down and patted her head.

“I’m glad you are doing well, regardless of everything else.” he said as he smiled at her. She straightened her clothes and smiled at him. The two then nodded at each other and headed back to the Inn at Journey’s End.

  


* * *

Valerius walked with Alisaie from the Amaro Launch and placed his hand on her shoulder.

“After we report to the Exarch. I am buying you a drink.” he said and Alisaie looked up at him. “And I will hear no godsdamned excuses. After the shit that you just went through, you need one.” She looked at her feet and nodded.

“Thank you, Valerius.” she said. He nodded at her and smiled, sadly.

“Think nothing of it. Eulmore made me feel disgusted with Vauthry and the city, but Amh Araeng..it pulled at my heart…” he said and frowned. The reached the Dossal Gate, walked up the stairs and spoke to the guard. They then walked through the gates and made their way to the Ocularum. 

  


* * *

“So much for that drink…” said Valerius as he, Alisaie,Alphinaud, Lyna and the Exarch reached Holmister Switch. Alisaie smiled at him and shrugged.

“After?” she asked and he smiled as he nodded.

“Drinks..?” asked the Exarch as he tilted his head.

“After the bullshit she’s been through, I told her she deserves one. On me.” answered Valerius. “You are all welcome to join, of course.” The Exarch smiled sadly and looked to Lyna.

“Most of the villagers have been evacuated, but there are still those that do need help.” she said. “We’ll need to clear the village of any sin eaters we find.” Valerius nodded as he outstretched his hand and it lit up with fire.

“Point the way.” he said and smiled.

  


* * *

Valerius smiled as the Lightwarden died and it’s aether began to flow out of it.

“It’s releasing its aether! Fall back!” she shouted. “We cannot let it touch us. Quickly, my lord, we must withdraw!”

“That will not be necessary, Captain.” said the Exarch as he smiled. “..Though I appreciate your concern. The eternal Light of these creatures has confounded us for nigh on a hundred years. For each we put down, another has risen up in its place, born of the selfsame aether relinquished by its predecessor.” Valerius stepped forward and outstretched his hand as he pulled the aether towards him.

“The blessing of Light! And the hero who wields it now stands before you!” said the Exarch. Valerius clenched his fists as he brought his hand back and the aether rippled through him. He then raised his hand as he looked up and the aether shot up as a pillar of light into the sky. It blasted a hole into the Light and it slowly began to fade to reveal the night sky. He smiled as he lowered his hand and turned to the others.

“Behold! The monster’s power is broken! And the world twisted by its touch returns to its rightful form!” yelled the Exarch.

“Is that..what I think it is?” asked Lyna.

“The night sky, as it should be.” said Alphinaud.

“Who are you people?” asked Lyna as she looked to them. “You killed a Warden, then bathed in its aether as if it were a spring shower, and now the sky…? The legends are true!” Valerius smiled as he shrugged and looked towards the Exarch as he walked towards him. The Exarch kneeled before him and bowed his head.

“My lord..?” asked Lyna.

“How many years have I waited for this moment..” said the Exarch. “For the one possessed of Her blessing. For you.” Valerius fell silent as he blushed and looked away from him.

“You have vanquished the Lightwarden of Lakeland, and for the first time in a century darkness has returned to the mantle of night.” continued the Exarch. “Without the ever present Light to sustain them, the sin eaters will have no choice but to retreat...Yet our victory is far from complete. Though darkness has fallen here, the other Wardens yet bask beneath burning skies, feasting upon what little life remains.” Valerius frowned and crossed his arms.

“Even should it cost me all I have, I would see each and every one of them slain, that this world be spared from oblivion!” he said as his voice cracked. “Not only for the First, but for the Source as well! Save one and we save the other! But...be that as it may...I concede it was wrong of me to summon you against your will.” Valerius looked at him as his brows furrowed in concern and he slowly smiled at him.

“I swear on my life, I will one day atone for that deed. But for the present…Cast down the Wardens, and return Darkness to the First!” he said.

“You know my answer already...but I will become the warrior you need.” he said. 

“On behalf of the First, I offer you my deepest thanks.” said the Exarch.

“Now, as much as I adore having a man on his knees in front of me…” said Valerius as he grinned wide enough to flash his fangs and the Exarch, Lyna, Alphinaud, and Alisaie all blushed.. “Here..” He held out his hand to help him up and the Exarch took it. He helped him stand up and the Exarch cleared his throat as he looked away. Valerius chuckled and crossed his arms again.

“Ahem...yes..well..I understand there is much at stake here, Exarch, but why do you risk yourself so readily?” asked Alisaie as she stepped forward. “It must have been a drain on your aether to summon even one person across the rift.”

“I do it for my people, of course-to give the Crystarium the tomorrow it deserves.” said the Exarch as he looked towards her.

“That is true now , yes-but the city had yet to be built when you first called forth the Crystal Tower.” she said. “I’m simply curious to know what prompted you to commit yourself so completely to this particular course.” He slowly looked away from her and Valerius noticed him swallow.

“There are...things which we can ill afford to lose.” said the Exarch and looked up at the sky. “And..I sensed from the first that I had a part to play in preserving them.” Valerius stepped forward as he placed his hand on the Exarch’s shoulder and smiled at him. He looked up at Valerius, blushed a bit, and then looked away.

“Well, then I’m sorry for pressing you.” said Alisaie. “It's a family failing, I’m afraid.”

“One which has served us well, more often than not.” said Alphinaud. “Needless to say, we will continue to fight at your side until the last sin eater is defeated.” 

“Come then, my Warriors of Darkness-let us gather the surviving villagers and make our way back to the Crystarium.” said the Exarch. Everyone nodded at him, and the others began to walk away, but Valerius stood still and held onto the Exarch’s shoulder. He looked up at Valerius and tilted his head.

“Are you alright..?” asked Valerius as he looked him over. He blushed brightly and smiled.

“I...I should be asking that of you…” he mumbled.

“I am fine.” said Valerius as he smiled. “But are you?”

“...Yes...just tired..” said the Exarch. Valerius smiled at him and nodded.

“Well then..._ old _ man...shall we?” he said as he chuckled.

“Hmph!” said the Exarch as he walked away with his nose in the air. Valerius laughed and followed after him.

  


* * *

Valerius sat in the Wandering Stairs at a table and sat across from Alisaie and Alphinaud. He downed a shot glass of whiskey and looked at Alisaie as she sipped on her small cup of ale.

“You sure you don’t want a drink, Alphinaud? Gods know you earned it…” he asked and Alphinaud shook his head.

“My thanks at the offer though.” he said and Valerius nodded.

“Honestly surprised to not see plenty of people here drowning away their sorrows in this world…” mumbled Valerius as he looked around. He then looked back to Alisaie and sighed.

“I won’t give you honeyed words about how everything will be fine, or gets better…” he said and raised his other shot glass. “What I _ will _ say, is that everyone experiences grief differently...and that if anyone tells you to get over it, to tell them to shut the fuck up.” Alisaie smiled a bit and took a sip of her drink.

“Do not forget. Hold them in your heart. And cherish the memories you have of them.” he said and drank the other glass. “Both of you have grown and seen much in your short lives..I wish only the best for you both.” He smiled at them and they both smiled in return.

“Now, if you two will excuse me…” he said as he stood up. “I am rather tired, but I feel like going for a walk before bed.”

“Rest well Valerius.” said Alphinaud and Alisaie nodded. He smiled as he nodded at them, and walked away.

  


* * *

Valerius walked into the Ocularum and saw G’raha as he was walking towards a side door. He stopped to look at him and tilted his head at him in confusion.

“Is aught amiss?” he asked as Valerius walked over to him.

“I would like to talk to you…” said Valerius as he blushed a bit and averted his gaze. G’raha nodded as he opened the door and gestured for Valerius to go through. Valerius walked through and G’raha walked around him to guide him through the halls. He led him into a small room and Valerius looked around it as the door closed behind them. Books were scattered everywhere, there was a table with a few chairs, shelves of books, and a flimsy bed in the corner. Valerius walked over to the bed and crossed his arms as he examined it.

“Apologies for the mess..I don’t usually have guests in here...Valerius..?” said G’raha as he walked over to him and lowered his hood. Valerius turned to him and frowned as he pointed at the bed.

“You sleep on _ that _ hunk of junk..?” he asked. G’raha blinked at him and rubbed the back of his head, shyly.

“It..it serves its purpose…” he mumbled.

“Serves its purpose, my arse…” grumbled Valerius. “Thank the gods I’m a weaver…” He turned back to the bed and tapped his chin as he thought.

“Will have to commission someone to make the bed frame...but the pillows, mattress, sheets and such are easy enough to make…” he said.

“You-You don’t need to-” started G’raha as he turned red.

“I am not letting you sleep on _ that _.” said Valerius as he kept his eyes on the bed. “Not to mention if I even attempt to make love to you on it, it will break…” G’raha turned as red as his hair as his ears went back and looked away.

“Still shy as ever.” said Valerius as he looked at him and smiled.

“I-!” started G’raha but he sighed as he looked back at him. Valerius cupped his chin and lightly brushed his thumb over G’raha’s bottom lip.

“I missed you, Raha.” he said. G’raha smiled at him and then looked away, his look saddening.

“I missed you immensely..” he said as he looked back at him. “I truly thought I would never see you again…” His voice trailed off as his eyes shone with tears and he looked away. Valerius moved his hands to his hips, picked him up, and kissed him. G’raha squeaked in surprise as he dropped his staff and then turned as red as his hair as Valerius carried him towards a wall. Valerius pressed him against the wall and ran his tongue over G’raha’s lips. G’raha’s ears went back as he opened his mouth and moaned as Valerius deepened the kiss. He ran his tongue over G’raha’s and assaulted his mouth until G’raha broke the kiss so he could breathe. G’raha swallowed as he looked at Valerius and they both blushed brightly.

“I..I want to make love to you, Raha…” said Valerius as he moved his hands to the small of G’raha’s back and rested his head against G’raha’s. G’raha’s eyes went wide and his hands gripped onto Valerius’ arms.

“It...it has been a very very long time for me..” he mumbled as he averted his eyes.

“I promise to be gentle…” said Valerius as he moved a hand to scratch behind G’raha’s ear. G’raha moaned softly and bit on his bottom lip as he leaned into Valerius’ hand.

“Not..not fair..” he whined and wrapped his legs around Valerius’ waist.

“Is that a yes?” asked Valerius as he leaned down to kiss at G’raha’s neck. G’raha whimpered and ground his hips against Valerius.

“Gods...yes..please..” he whined. Valerius moved his mouth back to G’raha’s and kissed him deeply. He slowly lowered him and broke the kiss. He turned to the bed and frowned.

“Right…” he said as he walked towards it and pulled the mattress off of the bed. He plopped it down in the middle of the room and grabbed the sheets and pillows to drop on top of it.

“That will have to do for now…” he said and smiled at G’raha who had walked over to him and hugged him from behind. “Oh..uhh..dammit…”

“Hmm?” asked G’raha as he nuzzled against his back.

“I uhh...have no oil on me…” mumbled Valerius as he rubbed the back of his head. G’raha let go of him and walked over to the table. He returned with a vial and handed it to Valerius as his blush spread down his neck.

“While I haven’t umm...had sex...I have taken myself in my hands..with your name on my lips…” he said as he averted his gaze. Valerius smiled as he took the vial and then stroked G’raha’s cheek.

“I..I will admit to being surprised to see you in so little clothing after returning from Amh Araeng..” mumbled G’raha.

“It's a desert.” said Valerius as he chuckled. “My smock is made for cooler weather.”

“It was..distracting…” said G’raha. Valerius smirked as he leaned in to G’raha and kissed him. He began to undo the clasps on G’raha’s robe and slowly guided him towards the bed. He slowly pulled the robe off of G’raha and gathered it into a bundle. G’raha’s blush spread down his chest as he looked at the floor and covered himself, now just in some smalls. Valerius set the robes aside and looked over G’raha, examining every detail of him. His entire right arm was crystal with it spreading over his pectorals and across his shoulders and neck. His neck had it creeping up over his jaw and face, and there were bits of it on his hips. His tail now faded to white a the tips but looked to be unaffected by the crystal, and Valerius smiled at the rather obvious bulge in G’raha’s smalls.

“I’m..I’m sorry that I’m not the man I was anymore…” said G’raha as his ears went back and he closed his eyes in shame. Valerius frowned and cupped his chin to make him look at him.

“You are beautiful. My feelings on that, or you, have not changed.” he said and smiled warmly at him. “I love you, Raha.” G’raha smiled at him as his eyes filled with tears and placed his hands on Valerius’ chest. He stood on his tip toes and Valerius leaned down to kiss him. He then guided G’raha down onto the mattress and stood up as he kicked off his sandals. He began to strip and G’raha got onto his knees in front of him.

“I...please let me do this..” mumbled G’raha as he grabbed Valeriu’s hands as Valerius had begun to undo his pants. Valerius nodded as he blushed and let go of his pants. He watched G’raha and lightly ran his fingers through his hair as G’raha continued to undo his pants. He pulled Valerius’ pants slowly down his legs and helped Valerius step out of them. He then returned his attention to Valerius’ smalls and lightly ran his hand over the outline of his hard shaft. Valerius bucked his hips a bit at the touch and watched as G’raha hooked his fingers into the band of his smalls. He slowly pulled them down and helped Valerius step out of them as well. He moved himself closer to Valerius as he reached up and gripped Valerius’ shaft in his hand. He gave it a few tentative pumps and began to run his tongue over the head.

“Raha…” groaned Valerius as he began to scratch behind his ear. G’raha smiled and moved his mouth slowly down onto Valerius’ shaft.

“Gods...Raha…” gasped Valerius as G’raha took him fully into his mouth and pressed his nose against Valerius’ pelvis. He then pulled his head back and pushed it back down as he began to bob his head. His hands moved to squeeze the base of Valerius’ cock, while his other hand moved to massage his balls. Valerius moaned as he moved his hand from G’raha’s ear and grabbed a fistful of his hair. He then began to lightly buck his hips and rested his other hand on G’raha’s cheek. G’raha hollowed his cheeks as he began to suck more roughly and bobbed his head faster while he squeezed Valerius’ balls. He then pressed his head down so Valerius’ cock brushed against the back of his throat, and purred loudly.

“Fuuuckkk….” groaned Valerius as he started to just fuck G’raha’s mouth. G’raha looked up at him as he continued to purr and Valerius cried out as he came, shooting thick threads of cum down G’raha’s throat. He petted G’raha’s head as he drank it down and began to lick his shaft clean. G’raha pulled his hands away, as well as his mouth with an audible pop, and smiled up at Valerius as he licked his lips.

“It has been a very long time since I have tasted you…” he mumbled and nuzzled his cheek against Valerius’ still hard shaft. Valerius growled as he pushed G’raha onto the mattress. He then grabbed his hips and pulled him towards him so G’raha’s legs were hooked over his shoulders. G’raha stared down at him and moaned as Valerius took G’raha’s shaft into his mouth. He pressed his head down to the base and then began to bob his head, running his tongue over him hungrily as he did. G’raha cried out as he grabbed fistfulls of the sheets as best he could from this angle, and writhed. Valerius continued to hungrily bob his head, while his hands held him firmly in place, and his fingers trailed over the base of G’raha’s tail. Within a few minutes of doing this, he had his prize. He grinned against G’raha’s cock as G’raha arched his back, and cried out as he came. He greedily drank down his seed and pulled his mouth away from him as his tongue licked him clean. He lowered G’raha back down onto the mattress and stroked his cheek.

“Mmm Raha…” he mumbled.

“V-Valerius…” whined G’raha as he slowly brought his own knees against his chest. “Please...I can’t wait any longer…” Valerius smiled as he pulled off his undershirt and looked down at him. He tapped the sandals that G’raha still wore and G’raha blushed brightly as Valerius slowly took them off. He tossed them aside and retrieved the vial from where it had landed. He uncorked it, coated two fingers in the oil and moved his hand between G’raha’s legs. He swirled a finger around G’raha’s hole and then slowly pushed it in. G’raha gasped and whined as Valerius lightly pumped the finger in and out of him, before he added a second. Valerius leaned down and kissed G’raha deeply as he pumped his fingers in and out of G’raha. G’raha broke the kiss and whimpered.

“Valerius...please...I want you inside me..” he whined as his tail thumped against the mattress in annoyance. He smiled as he removed his fingers, gripped his shaft, and coated it in oil as well. He then slowly guided himself into G’raha and groaned as he bottomed out in him. G’raha’s toes curled as he moaned and moved his hands to Valerius’ shoulders. Valerius braced himself with his elbows on either side of G’raha and kissed him deeply as he began to thrust in and out of him. He broke the kiss and trailed kisses along G’raha’s cheek and picked up the pace of his thrusts.

“Let me know if its too much, Raha…” he mumbled and moaned as G’raha dug his nails into Valerius’ shoulders. G’raha’s eyes glazed over and he mewled and writhed under Valerius, now lost in the pleasure. Valerius smiled and began to rut with him, roughly fucking him, skin slapping against skin now.

“I love you...I-I love you so much..!” cried out G’raha as he arched his back. Valerius leaned down, almost bending him in half, and kissed him deeply, his tongue assaulting G’raha’s mouth in time with his thrusts. G’raha broke the kiss and moved his head to the crook of Valerius’ neck. He cried out as he came and bit down on Valerius’ skin, hard enough to break the skin. Valerius growled and rutted with him as he felt himself reaching his own peak.

“Raha...my Raha…” he moaned and buried himself into G’raha as he came. G’raha cried out in bliss as he pulled his mouth away, and purred as he felt Valerius fill him.

“Gods be good…” he whimpered. He looked up at Valerius and kissed him deeply. Valerius returned the kiss and slowly pulled himself out of G’raha. He broke the kiss and rolled onto his back beside G’raha. G’raha curled up against him and smiled as he took Valerius’ hand in his own to nuzzle it. Valerius smiled and pulled G’raha into a tight hug.

“My Raha...I love you.” he said as he kissed his temple. G’raha smiled as he purred loudly and then blushed as bright as his hair as he realization seemed to dawn on him.

“I..I...I...wicked white…” he stammered and looked at the mark he left on Valerius’ neck. He reached to it and began to gather aether to heal it, but Valerius stopped him.

“I think I’ll keep it.” he said and smiled. G’raha looked at him and nodded as he pulled his hand back from it.

“I...I love you too, Valerius…” he said as he rested his head against his chest. Valerius smiled as he gently ran his hand up and down G’raha’s back and looked over him.

“First order of business is to get you cleaned up _ old _ man.” he said, teasingly. G’raha looked up at him and pouted.

“For an _ old _ man, you still know how to _ sing. _” said Valerius as he grinned.

“V-Valerius!” stammered G’raha and he whined when Valerius pulled away to find a rag from his pouch. He found what he was looking for and his hand glowed for a moment before the rag became damp from water. He smiled at G’raha and began to clean up their mess.

“Second order of business will be to get you a proper bed…” he said and stuck his tongue out at G’raha. G’raha blushed and nodded at him.

“But for now, rest.” said Valerius as he tossed the rag aside and stroked G’raha’s cheek. G’raha nuzzled into his hand and smiled. Valerius smiled at him and fell back down onto the bed beside him. He moved his hands back to G’raha’s back and continued to stroke it until he felt G’raha fall asleep in his arms.

“Full glad am I to have you back, my love…” he mumbled and closed his eyes.

  


**End Chapter Six**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew long chapter is over :p  
oh also, he is wearing the Au Ra male race clothes, minus the chest piece: imgur.com/KxLwCWZ  
And on size differences, G'raha comes up to just below Valerius' pectorals...so like mid chest. Valerius is pretty tall.


	7. Question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fan work. Of my warrior of Light. Please don't sue me :x

##  **Chapter Seven**

  
  


Valerius sighed as he, Alphinaud, Alisaie, Thancred, and Minfilia walked towards Lydha Lran.

“‘Tis unfortunate that time passed here much more quickly than back on the Source…” he said and they looked back at him. “I feel rather guilty having left you all here so long…” Thancred frowned as he stopped and so did the rest of the group.

“Well, stop that.” he said and crossed his arms. Valerius smirked as he shrugged and sighed.

“Still..” he said.

“The important thing is that you are here now.” said Alphinaud as he smiled at Valerius.

“And we are full glad of that.” said Alisaie.

“True.” said Valerius. “So a gunbreaker then?” Thancred smiled and nodded.

“Found a defensive approach to be more appropriate.” he said. Valerius nodded and very slowly looked him up and down.

“Yes…?” asked Thancred as he cocked an eyebrow.

“N-Nothing.” said Valerius as he blushed and looked away. Alisaie started to giggle while Alphinaud and Minfilia both looked at each other in confusion. Valerius then noticed something in the distance and nodded towards it.

“I see some sort of building.” he said and the rest of the group turned to look.

“That would be Lydha Lran.” said Thancred and they continued to walk down the path.

  
  


* * *

Valerius, Thancred, and Urianger stood in the Bookman’s Shelves. Urianger smiled as he looked to Valerius and gestured to himself.

“What doth thou think?” he asked. Valerius turned rather red and averted his gaze as he crossed his arms.

“Astrologian...barely recognized you, to be honest…” he said. Urianger laughed and shook his head.

“Come now, ‘tis scarce the first time thou hast beheld these fair features.” he said and Valerius turned redder.

“True…” mumbled Valerius.

“I got a similar reaction from him.” said Thancred as he smirked and nudged Urianger with his elbow. He and Urianger chuckled, which just made Valerius turn almost as red as his hair.

“Yes, well fuck the both of you for going off and getting attractive.” grumbled Valerius as his tail flicked behind him in annoyance. Thancred and Urianger burst out laughing at that and Valerius mumbled some choice words under his breath. They stopped as Minfilia walked in and Valerius cleared his throat. He smiled at Minfilia as she looked at him and she tilted her head.

“Valerius, are you alright?” she asked. “You’re rather red.” He laughed nervously, and rubbed the back of his head as he squatted down to be eye level with her.

“I’m quite alright. Just some embarrassing talk is all.” he said as he smiled at her. She nodded and looked to Urianger. She held up the tome she grabbed and smiled at him.

“I’m sorry I took so long. It was so hard to choose.” she said. “In the end, I settled on just the one.”

“That is well. Now, if all is in order, let us set forth for Lydha Lran.” said Urianger as he smiled at her. She walked over to Thancred and he glanced at her before heading out the door, as Minifilia ran after him. Valerius frowned as he looked at Urianger and then followed them out.

  
  
  


* * *

“Wake up! Wake up, damn you!” Valerius slowly opened his eyes and saw Ardbert in front of him. He looked around, to see that he was floating in the water of the lake, and looked back to Ardbert.

“Oh, you’re alive! Thank the gods.” said Ardbert. “I don’t know where you learned to breathe underwater, but it's lucky you can.”

“Would you believe turtle people?” said Valerius as he smirked.

“Turtle people…? The Source has some interesting races…” said Ardbert. Valerius shrugged and swam closer to him.

“I’m sure you had your reasons, but the first rule of dealing with the Fauth..is do  _ not _ deal with the Fauth.” said Ardbert. “It’s said they are born from the souls of the drowned. Were it not for your little trick, you’d have joined them.”

“Hmm...interesting…” said Valerius as he looked to the surface.

“Your friends are safely back on dry land, in case you were wondering. They’ll be searching for you, I expect.” said Ardbert. Valerius nodded and looked around at the ruins.

“What are these ruins..?” he asked as looked back to Ardbert.

“That’s the royal Kingdom of Voeburt down there. It’s seen better days.” answered Ardbert. “They were a stubborn lot, the Voeburtites. Set in their ways. But once you got to know them, you couldn’t find a more welcoming people.” He smiled and crossed his arms.

“It always froze over in the winter, being up in the mountains. So we’d pull up our chairs round the fire and trade tales over steaming bowls of lamb stew, while the street lamps burned hot and bright outside…” he said.

“Like Coerthas…” said Valerius.

“Coerthas?” said Ardbert.

“Aye, Kingdom of Ishgard. Religious bunch. Stubborn too.” said Valerius as he smirked. “But some of them I am happy to call friend.” Ardbert nodded and frowned.

“Well, all dead and buried now. Them and anyone else who might remember.” he said. “Everything we did...everything we  _ gave _ ...What was it for?” He looked to Valerius and clenched his fists.

“I wond-I  _ hope _ you’ll have a better answer that this when all’s said and done.” he said.

“A good friend of mine once said…for those we have lost and for those we have yet to save.’” said Valerius as he smiled sadly. Ardbert nodded and Valerius swam up to the surface. He swam to the shore, walked out and shook himself off. He looked up to see Alisaie on her hands and knees and Urianger tending to her.

“Nay, my lady, you -” said Urianger but he stopped as he looked up. Minfilia, Alphinaud, and Thancred all gasped as they looked up as well.

“Valerius!” cried Minfilia. “Oh thank heavens you’re alright!” Valerius smiled at them and nodded.

“Thanks to Soroban’s blessing, yes.” he said. “We still got the crown, correct?” Alisaie nodded as she stood up and squeezed the water out of her braid.

“Then onto retrieve the next one?” asked Valerius and the group nodded at him.

  
  
  


* * *

Valerius frowned as he watched Emet-Selch walk away from them into a void portal, and crossed his arms. He stood in the Crystarium, in front of the Dossal Gate, with Alphinaud, Alisaie, Minfilia, Thancred and Urianger.

“I don’t like this…” he grumbled. “This reeks of some sort of trap…”

“I would have to agree.” said Thancred as he frowned.

“And..now we know that the empire was orchestrated by Ascians..?” said Valerius as he thought. Urianger nodded and frowned.

“‘Twould seem so…” he mumbled.

“Anyroad...time to report to the Exarch.” said Thancred. “You should get some rest, Valerius.” Valerius smiled and nodded.

“I would speak with the Exarch as well, but that can wait…” he said and waved to the others as he made for the pendants.

  
  


* * *

Valerius walked into his suite in the pendants and sighed as he rested his staff against the wall. He then looked around the room and his eyes fell onto a small basket of sandwiches on the table with a note. He walked over to it, picked up the note and read it.

`I _ hope the past few days have not been overly taxing. Pray take your rest and recover. - CE’  _ read the note.

“From the Exarch, is it?” Valerius dropped the note and blushed brightly as he turned to face Ardbert.

“With that mirror of his, he can watch your every move you know. He’ll probably think you’re talking to yourself.” he said. Valerius knelt down to pick up the note and smiled.

“Still, he’s keeping you well fed.” said Ardbert.

“..And satisfied…” mumbled Valerius as he smirked and stood up.

“I..what?” asked Ardbert as he raised his eyebrows. Valerius smiled and shrugged.

“I..I know him Ardbert.” he said and looked away. “I know who the Exarch really is..and where he came from...well, to an extent.”

“Oh?” asked Ardbert.

“I swore I would not speak his name..but know that he is someone I hold very close to my heart, and love very dearly.” answered Valerius as he smiled at him. Ardbert smiled as he crossed his arms and nodded.

“I wonder where he was then…” he mumbled and shook his head. “Never mind. It’s Emet-Selch we should be concerned about.”

“Agreed...I have great doubts about him wanting to..well. Be allies, if you will.” said Valerius as he crossed his arms.

“He did make a valid point: don’t fight blindly.” said Ardbert. “That’s what we did. And it cost us everything we hold dear.”

“Well, not everything.” said Valerius as he smiled.

“..You mean Seto? Well, that’s...aye, I suppose you’re right.” said Ardbert. “He’s done some growing. When we were traveling together he was nowhere near as big. And he obviously couldn’t speak. I had no idea how much that medallion meant to him.” He smiled and then looked to Valerius.

“What about you, anyway? You must have a friend like Seto. Chocobo, perhaps?” he asked. “Come on, you tell me something for a change.” Valerius nodded as he sat down and placed his hands on his knees.

“Aye, Avitus is my chocobo. Been through a lot together.” he answered. “What else would you know?”

“What was it like for you growing up? When did you start being called the Warrior of Light? What made you start adventuring? What-” said Ardbert, but he stopped when Valerius held up a hand and smiled.

“I was orphaned. I found out recently who my parents were. Both of the Oronir Xaela tribe of the Azim Steppe. They left for Thanalan to trade for a bit, Thanalan is much like your Amh Araeng -dry desert.” said Valerius. “I was raised for a while by an Elezen woman, you just call them elves I believe? Anyroad, I was raised by her until I came back one day and she was dead. Old age. I was a child. Then I made my way to Ul’dah, and became a street rat. Stealing, begging, anything to get by. When I was old enough to join the Thaumaturge’s guild, I started work as a sell sword. Then I ended up meeting the Scions, becoming a Black mage…” He smiled and looked at the sky out the window.

“As for when I started being called ‘Warrior of Light’, it was not long after meeting the Scions.” he continued. “I’ve made plenty of friends along the way, as well as enemies. And I lost loved ones...If you and me had met on better terms, we probably would be laughing our asses off while telling tales and drinking ale.” Ardbert smiled sadly and nodded.

“Now, if that is enough questions…” said Valerius as he stood up.

“Right, you’ll probably be wanting to rest.” said Ardbert. “Sorry.”

“Oh no, Ardbert. Resting will not happen for a while. I  _ highly  _ recommend you not return to my suite tonight.” said Valerius. Ardbert blinked and tilted his head, curious.

“I won’t be  _ alone _ .” said Valerius as he smirked and walked over to his armoire. He opened the top drawer and pulled out some vials, then some rope.

“Goodnight Ardbert.” he said, as he closed the drawer, his back still to him. When he heard nothing, he turned to see if Ardbert was still there, but found his suite empty. He smiled and headed out of his suite.

  
  
  


* * *

“Yes well, I find it rude to eat something without the one who  _ made _ them.” said Valerius as he opened the door to his suite. He smiled as he turned to G’raha and gestured for him to walk in. G’raha walked in and Valerius closed and locked the door behind them. G’raha pulled his cowl down and blushed brightly. Valerius walked up behind him and snaked his arms around G’raha to hug him from behind as he rested his head on G’raha’s shoulder. G’raha smiled as he leaned into Valerius’ embrace and purred softly. Valerius kissed him on the cheek and smiled. He then moved around to stand in front of him and knelt down. He took the staff, laid it against the table, and then took G’raha’s hands into his own. G’raha watched as he lightly trailed his fingers over the back of his hands, his palms, along his wrists, and then lightly up to his elbows. Valerius slowly moved up so he could kiss G’raha and G’raha whined when it was just a short and chaste kiss. Valerius chuckled and kissed G’raha’s cheek.

“If you want more, you need only ask, Raha.” he said.

“Y-You should be resting...” he said as his ears went back. Valerius moved his hands to cup G’raha’s face and gently kissed him. He then got up, sat down on a stool by the table, and grabbed a sandwich. G’raha stared at him as his face went as red as his hair and his eyes slowly went wide.

“You…!” he squeaked. “You’re teasing me!” Valerius grinned widely and slowly licked his fingers clean after he finished the sandwich.

“Why whatever are you speaking about, Raha?” he said as he grabbed him and pulled him towards him. He handed him a sandwich and G’raha began to nibble on it. He narrowed his eyes at Valerius and frowned in disbelief. When G’raha finished the sandwich, Valerius took his hands and very slowly ran his tongue over each finger before sucking on them slowly. G’raha made a strangled cry and his ears flattened against his head. Valerius pulled his head away and smiled at him as he leaned in to kiss his cheek. G’raha turned his head and captured his lips as he moved onto Valerius’ lap. Valerius’ hands gripped onto G’raha’s hips and moaned. G’raha took the opportunity to deepen the kiss and moaned against it. Valerius smiled against the kiss as he moved his hand to G’raha’s knee and slowly moved his hand up his thigh under his robe. He cupped his bulge through his smalls and G’raha moaned as he bucked his hips against Valerius’ hand. He broke the kiss and glared at him. Valerius kissed up and down the side of his jaw and neck and continued to rub his hand over G’raha’s smalls. He then moved his hand under G’raha’s smalls, took his shaft in his hand and began to gently pump it. G’raha gripped onto Valerius’ shoulders and moaned.

“Valerius...must you be so cruel…” he whimpered.

“Mmm...oh?” said Valerius. “And what could you possibly want?” He grinned and pumped G’raha’s shaft with each word. G’raha growled as he moved his hands to Valerius’ pants and began to undo them. He laughed and removed his hand from G’raha’s shaft as he leaned back. G’raha pulled Valerius’ pants down a bit and pulled down his smalls enough to pull Valerius’ cock free. Valerius shifted a bit so he could turn his back to the table, and G’raha got down onto his knees in front of him. G’raha gripped Valerius’ hard cock and quickly moved his mouth down onto it.

“Tch...wasting no time at all…” mumbled Valerius as he ran his hand through G’raha’s hair. G’raha purred as he began to bob his head and suck roughly on Valerius’ cock. 

“Raha…” moaned Valerius as he bucked his hips and grabbed onto G’raha’s hair. G’raha gripped the base of Valerius’ cock and squeezed it as he continued to suck roughly on it. He purred loudly, which caused Valerius’ cock to vibrate, and him to moan loudly. Valerius bucked his hips as he grabbed his hair with both his hands and began to fuck his mouth. G’raha moved his mouth to the base of Valerius’ cock and smiled against it as he felt Valerius’ cock pulse.

“Raha..!” cried out Valerius as he came and shot his seed down G’raha’s throat. G’raha looked up at him as he swallowed his cum, slowly pulled his head away and licked Valerius’ cock clean. Valerius grabbed G’raha by the front of his robe and pulled him up to kiss him deeply. He picked him up as he stood up and his pants fell to the floor. He kicked them off and continued to kiss G’raha as he carried him to the bed. He laid G’raha on the bed and climbed over him as he continued to assault his mouth.

“Valerius...wicked white..” gasped G’raha as he broke the kiss to breathe. Valerius smiled as he undid G’raha’s robe and pulled it off of him. He then moved his hands to G’raha’s smalls and pulled them down as well. He kissed G’raha again as he pulled off his own smalls, and then slowly moved down G’raha’s body as he left a trail of kisses. He moved his hands to G’raha’s cock and gripped it as he lowered his head to kiss the tip. G’raha grabbed fistfuls of the sheets, and watched as Valerius moved his mouth down onto his cock. He moaned and dug his nails into the bed as Valerius took him entirely into his mouth. Valerius began to bob his head as he sucked roughly and moved his hands to G’raha’s ass. He lifted him up as he squeezed his ass and continued to bob his head and run his tongue along G’raha’s cock.

“V-Valerius..!” moaned G’raha as his toes curled and he arched his back. His hands moved from the bed to grab onto Valerius’ horns and mewled as he bucked his hips. Valerius moaned against G’raha’s cock and sucked until his cheeks hollowed. G’raha tossed his head back and cried out as he felt heat pool in his stomach as his cock began to throb.

“Ahnn!” he moaned and whined when he saw Valerius make eye contact with him. He tossed his head back again as his tail curled over Valerius’ shoulders and came. Valerius moaned softly and milked G’raha’s cock of every drop. He slowly pulled his head away and dragged his tongue over G’raha’s cock as he did. He sat up and smiled at G’raha as he wiped his mouth. G’raha rested his arm on his forehead as he tried to calm his breathing and looked at Valerius.

“Gods...Valerius…” he mumbled. Valerius laid down beside him on his side, and reached up to stroke G’raha’s cheek. G’raha smiled as he lowered his arm and nuzzled into his hand.

“Mmm I love you, Raha..” he said and kissed his forehead. G’raha purred as he snuggled against him and rested his head against Valerius’ chest.

“And I love you, Valerius...” he said. Valerius smiled and then frowned as he felt G’raha shake. He looked down at him, concerned, and his eyes went wide as he realized G’raha was sobbing.

“Raha…?” he asked as he brushed the tears from his eyes.

“Forgive me…” he said and looked up at him. “I don’t deserve this...deserve you…” Valerius’ brows furrowed in confusion and he shook his head.

“Whatever do you mean..?” he asked. “You deserve to be loved...I love you, very, very much.” G’raha buried his head against Valerius’ chest and continued to sob as he clung to him. Valerius ran his hands up and down G’raha’s back as he held him. He continued to do this until G’raha had cried himself to sleep, and sat up to pull a blanket over the two of them. He frowned as he looked over G’raha and sighed.

“How could you think you don’t deserve any of this…?” he mumbled. “That you don’t deserve love...Raha?” He stroked G’raha’s cheek and kissed the top of his head. He watched G’raha shift in his sleep and he snuggled closer to him. Valerius smiled and stroked G’raha’s cheek.

“Raha…” he mumbled.

  
  
  


**End Chapter Seven**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about lack of updates. Hit with one heck of a cold of some sorts, and I'm only JUST recovering :x  
Currently writing next chapter! I'm glad you like Valerius so much. I'm having a ton of fun writing him ^^


	8. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fan work. Of my warrior of Light. Please don't sue me :x  


##  **Chapter Eight**

  
  
  


Valerius crossed his arms as he looked towards Y’shtola, Runar, Urianger, Minfilia, and Thancred walked back to Fanow after Emet-Selch had returned Y’shtola to them, and thought for a moment.

“Do stop thinking so loudly.” said Emet-Selch and he turned to him.

“Thank you, Emet-Selch.” said Valerius as he bowed his head at him. “You did not need to do that, but you did. Thank you.” He then tapped his own chin as he returned to his thoughts and frowned. 

“Yet something still troubles you about my gesture?” asked Emet-Selch.

“To be frank, yes.” answered Valerius. “You  _ are _ an Ascian. My experiences thus far with Ascians has been for them to plot and scheme and subterfuge to meet their end.”

“Ah yes...the  _ evil _ puppeteer working with his puppets…” said Emet-Selch as he rolled his eyes and Valerius glared at him.

“My doubts have merit.” he said as he frowned at him. “Past experiences have coloured my perception of you, and your kind.” He gestured towards Fanow and sighed.

“Pray, continue to do deeds such as  _ that _ and it shall change that outlook.” he said. “Mine apologies if I caused offense.” Emet-Selch’s eyes widened at that and slowly smiled.

“A man of civility…” he said and Valerius smirked.

“Not really no. I just know how to use my tongue to give people what they  _ want _ to hear.” said Valerius as he chuckled. Emet-Selch blinked a bit as his cheeks turned slightly pink and he cleared his throat. Valerius burst out laughing and flashed his fangs with a grin at him.

“So you  _ can _ blush!” he chuckled as he patted Emet-Selch’s shoulder. He shook his head and headed back towards Fanow.

  
  


* * *

Valerius sat on a log in Slitherbough after they had defeated the Lightwarden and held up a blue quartz-like crystal the size of his thumb, to look over. He picked up a small ruby-like crystal in his other hand and looked them over.

“Those are pretty! Where did you find them?” He looked up and smiled at Minfilia. 

“Found a few gem clusters while mining.” he answered and looked back at the crystals. “Planning on making them each into a pendant.”

“Oh, for who?” she asked as she tilted her head to the side.

“One for me and one for someone important to me.” he answered.

“You have someone you love?!” she gasped as she blushed a bit. Valerius blushed as he smiled and nodded.

“Very much.” he said. “They are a rather private person, as am I, so I will not say whom.” She nodded and smiled at him.

“Full glad am I for you…” she said.

“Ahh a lover awaiting your triumphant return?” asked Emet-Selch as he walked over to them and smirked. “How...quaint.” Valerius and Minfilia looked to him and frowned.

“Have you never loved someone?!” she snapped at him and walked away from them as she crossed her arms. He sighed as he shrugged and looked to Valerius.

“So  _ who _ is the lucky soul to have the affections of the vaunted Warrior of Light?” he asked. Valerius growled at him as his tail whipped behind him and he put the crystals away.

“ _ That _ is none of your concern,  **Ascian** .” he said and spat the last word and Emet-Selch glared at him as he frowned.

“Touched a nerve, have I?” he asked as he walked around behind Valerius and leaned over his shoulder. “Mayhaps we already know  _ who _ it is…?” Valerius snarled at him as he stood up, spun around, and clenched his fists.

“Back  **down** , Ascian.” he growled. “Leave this. For someone spouting a truce, and working together- you would do kindly to shut your mouth.” He bared his fangs as his limbal rings flared and violet aether gathered in his hands.

“Now, piss off.” he growled. Emet-Selch frowned as he crossed his arms and sighed.

“I would suggest not aggravating Valerius..” said Thancred as he came up behind them and clapped Valerius on his shoulder. Valerius’ glare softened a bit and the aether in his hands vanished. He smiled at Thancred and looked back to Emet-Selch.

“Ah yes, trust...of course you will tell your companions..” grumbled Emet-Selch. Valerius burst out laughing at that and shook his head.

“I have no idea who the target of his affections is.” said Thancred as he shrugged. “All I know is that he has a preference for men.” Valerius sighed and glared at Emet-Selch as he walked away from them.

“Bit testy, isn’t he?” said Emet-Selch as he looked at Thancred and smirked.

“Oh do shut up.” said Thancred as he walked away as well.

  
  
  


* * *

Valerius headed to the Ocular after they had returned from Raktika, and he had dropped off the crystals with the merchant he had commissioned. He walked into the Ocular and found G’raha talking with Urianger. Urianger glanced at Valerius as his demenore shifted, and he nodded at him. G’raha looked up at him and smiled as he looked at him from under his cowl.

“Hello Valerius! How are you faring?” he asked. Valerius glanced at Urianger, then back to G’raha and smiled wide.

“I am well, and you?” he asked. Urianger smiled at them both as he bowed and headed out of the Ocular. Valerius watched him leave, and when the door clicked shut, he turned back to G’raha. He rushed forward, cupped G’raha’s chin, and crushed his lips against him. G’raha blushed as his yelped and then returned the kiss as he placed a hand on Valerius’ chest. Valerius broke the kiss and stroked G’raha’s cheek as he smiled at him. He hugged him tightly as he moved his hand to the crown of G’raha’s head and rested his head on top of G’raha’s.

“Raha…” he mumbled.

“‘Tis aught amiss?” asked G’raha as he looked up at him.

“The  **Ascian** was trying to find out who was the object of my affections…” he answered. “I told him to back down from it...but still.” He kissed the top of G’raha’s head as he moved his hand from the crown of his head to his chin and tilted his face up.

“Twelve forfend...if I can do anything to stop it, no harm will come to you..” he said. G’raha blinked and slowly smiled at him as he averted his gaze. He fell silent and then looked back up at him.

“Ah! While you were gone the new frame arrived and I-”

“I already have the mattress stored in my suite.” interrupted Valerius as he smirked at him, which caused G’raha to turn redder. He smiled at G’raha and ran his thumb across G’raha’s bottom lip. G’raha slowly opened his mouth and sucked on the tip of Valerius’ thumb.

“Hmm...seems someone is wanting something…” mumbled Valerius as he flashed his fangs with a grin. “Hmmm, Raha?” G’raha pulled his mouth away as he looked up at Valerius and headed towards one of the side doors.

“I shall go fetch the mattress.” said Valerius as he headed towards the exit and G’raha nodded as Valerius left.

  
  


* * *

“Returning to the dear Crystal Exarch’s tower with a mattress...now that does raise eyebrows…” Valerius glared at Emet-Selch as he reached the Dossal Gate and growled.

“I’m a weaver. I had tea in his room before and noticed his abysmal furniture.” said Valerius. “Its an insult to me as a weaver to let someone sleep on garbage like  _ that _ .” Emet-Selch chuckled and smirked at him.

“Fair point.” he said as he inspected the mattress. Valerius rolled his eyes and walked towards the guard at the top of the steps.

“Unless you have any points on where to find decent silks here, I’m quite confident with my weaving skills.” he grumbled and nodded at the guard. The guard raised his eyebrows at Valerius and rubbed his chin as he looked at the mattress.

“Was wonderin’ why there was no mattress with the bedframe earlier..” said the guard. “Didn’t think it’d be you delivering it though.” Valerius smirked as he shrugged and headed through the Dossal Gates, while Emet-Selch remained behind.

“Hmmm….” mumbled Emet-Selch as he tapped his chin and walked away.

* * *

Valerius walked into G’raha’s room and looked around the empty room.

“Hmmm…” he mumbled as his gaze fell on the bed frame and he laid the mattress out on it. He lifted up his satchel and pulled out some simple cotton sheets that were soft enough, and some pillows with pillow cases. He made the bed and froze as he heard a noise coming from the adjacent room. He stood up, walked towards the adjacent room, which was the bathroom, and grinned wide as he saw G’raha. He was on the floor, with his robes shoved up his lap, and his hand was pumping his cock. He let out a soft moan and then noticed Valerius. He gasped as his eyes went wide and he turned as red as his hair.

“I..umm..ahh…” he stammered as he pulled his hand away from his cock. Valerius knelt down and cupped G’raha’s chin in his hand.

“Tsk tsk...the dear Exarch couldn’t wait and had to go and do this without me..?” he said as his other hand moved to G’raha’s cock, gripped it, and began to slowly pump it. G’raha whined as he bucked hips and tilted his head back. Valerius pulled his hand away from his shaft as he sat down and crossed his legs. He then pulled G’raha onto his lap, and pressed his back against the wall as he moved G’raha onto his shoulders.

“V-Valerius, what are you...ohhhyhhnnnmm…” moaned G’raha as Valerius moved his mouth to G’raha’s cock and ran his tongue over the tip. Valerius moved his hands to cradle G’raha’s ass and lower back, and moved his mouth down onto his cock. He pressed his nose against G’raha’s pubic hair, and sucked on his cock roughly as he swirled his tongue around it. G’raha moaned as he bucked his hips into Valerius’ mouth and moved his hands onto the back of his head. Valerius hummed in approval and looked up at G’raha.

“Wicked white…” whined G’raha as he grabbed fistfuls of Valerius’ hair and began to fuck his mouth. Valerius continued to suck roughly and kept himself still while G’raha thrusted in and out of his mouth. G’raha cried out as he arched his back and came. Valerius closed his eyes as he drank down his seed, slowly pulled his head away, and then licked his cock clean.

“I...apologies...I …” stammered G’raha as he stared down at him from under his cowl. Valerius helped him off of his shoulders, and slowly stood up.

“‘Tis quite alright.” he said as he pulled the cowl off and ran his nails down G’raha’s scalp. “You still shall get your punishment.” G’raha shivered against him and slowly nodded as Valerius grinned at him. He picked G’raha up, threw him over his shoulder, and carried him towards the bed.

“Ah! H-Hey!” yelped G’raha as his blush spread down his chest and he flailed his arms. Valerius laughed as he carried G’raha to the bed, shifted to carrying him bridal style, and sat down on the bed. He pulled him onto his lap, and smirked as he looked up at him.

“Now...Raha…” he said as he moved his hand to scratch behind G’raha’s ear. “Strip.” G’raha nodded as he got off of Valerius’ lap and made quick work of removing his clothes. When he was in just his black smalls, Valerius grabbed him by the waist band and pulled him into a kiss. G’raha returned the kiss as he ran his tongue against Valerius’ lips and he deepened it. Valerius moaned softly into the kiss as he cupped G’raha’s groin and began to lightly rub him through his smalls. G’raha’s tail twitched behind him as he placed his hands on Valerius’ chest and he broke the kiss as he whined. Valerius smirked as he leaned back and trailed his thumb over G’raha’s bottom lip. G’raha knelt down as he moved his hands to Valerius’ belt and began to undo it while Valerius petted his head. He pulled his pants open, hooked his fingers around the waistband of his pants and smalls, and pulled them down. Valerius lifted his legs to allow G’raha to pull them off, and smiled at him when G’raha also took off his sandals. G’raha moved back between Valerius’ legs and gripped onto his cock as he ran his tongue from base to tip.

“Mmm Raha…” moaned Valerius as he scratched behind G’raha’s ears. G’raha purred softly as he took Valerius’ into his mouth and moved his head down Valerius’ cock to the base. He began to bob his head as he sucked until his cheeks hollowed and his hand wrapped around the base of Valerius’ cock. Valerius laid back on the bed and watched G’raha intently as his head bobbed up and down on his cock.

“Raha…” he moaned as his head went back and grabbed a handful of G’raha’s hair. G’raha purred loudly as he bobbed his head, which caused Valerius to buck his hips against his mouth. He pulled G’raha’s head away from his cock, and G’raha moaned out at the sting of his hair being pulled. 

“Get up here…” growled Valerius as he let go of his hair and he nodded. G’raha stood up, reached for a vial on his nightstand and handed it to Valerius as he climbed onto the bed. Valerius sat up, took off his harness, and cupped G’raha’s chin as he climbed onto his lap. He kissed G’raha as he coated his fingers in the oil from the vial, as well as his cock, and bit on G’raha’s bottom lip. He moved his fingers to G’raha’s ass and slowly swirled his fingers around his hole. G’raha moaned as he braced his hands on Valerius’ shoulders and nuzzled into his neck. He cried out as Valerius pushed two fingers into him and swirled them around, before he started to pump them in and out of him. 

“V-Valerius…!” he moaned. “Please…” He sat up and kissed Valerius deeply as he began to writhe against his fingers. Valerius pulled his fingers away as he broke the kiss and grabbed onto G’raha’s tail to pull it lightly.

“Hmmm...I’m not convinced you want this badly enough…” said Valerius. G’raha growled as he grabbed onto Valerius’ cock and positioned himself over it. He then slowly moved down onto his cock and cried out when Valerius bottomed out in him. Valerius groaned as he moved his hands to G’raha’s hips and G’raha dragged his nails over Valerius’ chest as he began to move up.

“I want...I want you to...to fill me...over and over..” whined G’raha as he moved back down and started to bounce on his lap.

“Glady..” growled Valerius as he helped him bounce up and down on his cock. He nipped at his neck and ears, while G’raha continued to bounce on his cock, and then stood up with him. He walked them towards a wall, and pressed him against it. He brought his legs up, held him by his ass, and began to just slam in and out of him. G’raha cried out as he draped his arms over Valerius’ shoulders and kissed him. Valerius returned the kiss and moaned into it as he roughly fucked him. G’raha broke the kiss as he cried out and tossed his head back.

“I… ahnnmm!” he cried as he felt his peak nearing. He moved his hands to cup Valerius’ face and looked into his eyes.

“I..I love you...so much…” he said as his eyes filled with tears.

“And I love you, Raha.” said Valerius as he kissed him. G’raha returned the kiss and then broke it as he moaned low. He leaned forward and bit onto Valerius’ neck, hard enough to draw blood, as he came. His seed shot onto the both of them, and Valerius growled as he rutted with him.

“Fuck...Raha…!” he groaned as he slammed into him and came, filling him. G’raha moved his mouth away from Valerius’ neck and licked at the wound as he purred. He then blushed as red as his hair as he felt Valerius continue to fuck him, still very hard and looked up at him.

“You said ‘over and over.’” said Valerius as he grinned at him. G’raha mewled and nodded.

“Gods yes….” he moaned. Valerius pulled out of him, lifted him up, carried him over to the bed, and motioned for G’raha to get on all fours. He then guided himself back into G’raha once he was on all fours, and moved his hands to his hips.

“And I intend to make good on that.” he said as he continued to fuck him. G’raha dug his nails into the bed as he moaned and looked back at Valerius.

“Gods yes..yes..yes!” he cried out.

  
  
  
  


* * *

Valerius smiled as he ran his hands gently over G’raha’s back, legs, and arms. G’raha was on his stomach on the bed, panting, his hair was all messed up and out of its braid, and he was covered in a sheen of sweat. He purred as Valerius brought a damp warm cloth over his ass and cleaned up the mess of cum. He purred softly as his eyes closed and smiled.

“I fear I might have over-exerted you..” said Valerius and G’raha opened his eyes to look back at him. “You are an  _ old _ man.” G’raha chuckled as he glanced at the chronometer on the wall, and saw that it was quite late.

“I am quite alright.” he said as he looked back at Valerius, and Valerius smiled. “I  _ did _ ask for it…” Valerius laughed and nodded as he finished cleaning him. He then kissed his shoulder as he began to massage and knead the muscles on his back.

“I do sense that something is bothering you, Raha...but if you wish not to speak on it…” he said. G’raha frowned as his ears went back, and he closed his eyes.

“I can’t seem to hide anything from you...can I?” he said as he sighed. “Worry not...I shall tell you in good time.” He looked at Valerius and smiled as he rolled onto his back. Valerius smiled as he stroked G’raha’s cheek and nodded. He gave G’raha a chaste kiss, and then kissed his forehead.

“Alright…” he said. “I trust you, and love you, Raha.”

“And I love you as well, Valerius.” said G’raha.

  
  
  


* * *

Valerius rubbed his eyes as he sat up in bed and smiled down at G’raha, who was still fast asleep. He looked up at the window to see the sunrise peeking through the clouds, and slowly stood up as he stretched. He gathered up his clothes and began to get dressed when he heard G’raha stir.

“Hmmm...oh! Good morning.” said G’raha as he rubbed his eyes and yawned. 

“Good morning, Raha.” said Valerius as he pulled as he finished getting dressed. “You should go back to sleep.” G’raha blushed as he smiled and looked at Valerius.

“I’d say of the two of us, you’d need more rest, oh Warrior of Darkness.” he said. Valerius rolled his eyes and chuckled at him as he leaned over him on the bed. He kissed G’raha softly and lightly ran his fingers through his hair.

“Mmm..come back to bed…” said G’raha as he grabbed onto Valerius’ arm.

“As much as I would love to...I think it would be best for the ‘Warrior of Darkness’ not to be seen coming back from the Tower at the crack of dawn.” he said as he laughed. G’raha pouted and sighed as he let go of his arm.

“I suppose you’re right…” he said. “Take care, Valerius.” Valerius nodded as he kissed G’raha’s forehead, got up, and headed out of the room.

  
  
  


* * *

“Well, well, well...The Warrior of Darkness walking out of the Ocular at daybreak…” Valerius’ eyes went wide as he spun on his heel to see Emet-Selch leaning against the Dossal Gates with his arms crossed.

“Shit...of all the people…” said Valerius as he buried his face in his hand. “For fuck sakes…” Emet-Selch smirked as he strolled over to him and looked over the mark on Valerius’ neck.

“And sporting a mark as well...tsk tsk tsk.” he said.

“Oh do fuck off, Emet-Selch.” said Valerius as he rolled his eyes and began to walk down the steps. Emet-Selch fell into step beside him and crossed his arms behind his back.

“So the Exarch and the Warrior of Darkness in bed together. How...quaint.” he said. Valerius glared at him and growled as he bared his teeth to him.

“Whom I fuck, is my business, and not yours!” he growled as he kept his voice low. Emet-Selch laughed and tapped Valerius’ chin.

“If all you wanted was a roll in the hay,  _ hero _ ..” he said and raised an eyebrow at him. Valerius scoffed as he swatted away his hand and rolled his eyes.

“What? With  _ you? _ ” he asked, and laughed when Emet-Selch shrugged. “No. Never. And besides, in the mind numbingly small possibility-which is less than zero-I’m very dominant in bed. That and I tend to avoid assholes that radiate snide cockiness.”

“You  _ wound _ me, hero.” said Emet-Selch, in mock hurt.

“Good.” said Valerius as he reached the Pendants and nodded at the Suite Manager. “Now kindly, fuck off.” He glared at Emet-Selch and stomped up the stairs to his suite. Emet-Selch smiled as he tapped his chin in thought and watched him head up the stairs.

“Well well…” he mumbled.

  
  


**End Chapter Eight**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /kicks door in.  
BOOM BITCH. I mean hi, yes I'm alive. Here's another chapter. 8D Hope you enjoyed. Also check out my other works if ya want :P  
Also remember, good aftercare is being a good dom <3


	9. Distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fan work. Of my warrior of Light. Please don't sue me :x

##  **Chapter Nine**

  
  


Valerius tapped his chin as he stood next to Urianger in Amh Araeng and looked over the broken Talos. Urianger looked up at him, then glanced around them, and then back to him as stood back up. He averted his gaze as he smiled softly and crossed his arms.

“If thou are to keep the relationship with _ certain _individuals a secret, one should'st keep markings of a certain nature from sight” he said as he smirked and looked back to Valerius. Valerius’ eyes went wide as he looked to Urianger, and blushed a bit.

“I…” he said as he frowned and rubbed his hand lightly over the mark on his neck.

“Wouldst thou allow me to heal thy wound?” asked Urianger as Valerius reached into his pack and pulled out a thick leather collar.

“No thank you.” said Valerius as he put the collar on to hide the mark. “Gods willing, I can at least excuse away any scratches left…” Urianger chuckled a bit and then immediately frowned.

“‘Tis aught amiss?” asked Valerius.

“Nay, ‘tis nothing my friend.” said Urianger as he shook his head. He nodded and they turned to see Thancred walking towards them.

“Looks like we will be heading into the mines.” said Thancred as he reached them. “Bloody coblyns may have made off with it.” Valerius nodded as Thancred gestured towards the mines and looked to Urianger.

“My thanks...for your subtly.. and delicate hand.” he said, and Urianger smiled as he bowed.

“Subtly…’tis something I have missed?” asked Thancred as he walked with Valerius towards the mines.

“You shall find out in due time, Thancred.” said Valerius as he smirked.

  
  
  


* * *

Valerius stood with Urianger, Thancred, Minfilia, Jeryk, Thaffe, and watched as Magnus cried against the now working Talos. Minfilia suddenly took off and Urianger and Valerius looked at her, then at each other. Urianger went over to her, and Valerius followed slowly behind as he saw Minfilia sit down.

“What troubleth thee, child?” asked Urianger as he looked down at her and Valerius stayed back a bit.

“I shouldn't be here. I don't deserve to be. I don't deserve any of the things you've done for me!” said Minfilia as she stared out at the horizon. “I'm just a burden, helpless and hopeless. If tomorrow came and I was gone, it would be better for everyone!” Urianger knelt down next to her and Valerius frowned as he turned towards Thancred.

“Thancred most of all. He'll never admit it, but I can see it in his eyes…” she continued. “I wish he'd just say it─just say that he hates me! That he wishes I was dead so that she could return…” Urianger placed his hand on top of Minfilia’s head and frowned.

“None of this is thy doing, child.” he said. “‘Twas I who set the Oracle on her path unto the First. I who condemned you all to suffer these torments. 'Tis my sin alone, and one that will haunt me unto my dying day.” He moved his hand away and looked out at the horizon with her.

“Yet I dare not dwell overlong on my many regrets, for the world is a tapestry of fates, interwoven and inseparable, and we who strive to better it cannot choose but make difficult decisions. For naught of worth was ever achieved without sacrifice.” he continued. “And thus must man ever struggle to weigh life against loss.” Minfilia looked back at him and Valerius continued to glare daggers at Thancred as he walked closer to them..

“The one for whom thou mournest beareth no grudge.” said Urianger as he looked back at Minfilia. “Were she here, she would not suffer thee to languish in sorrow. She would tell thee to seek thine own path, thine own purpose. It is a truth which I myself was slow to learn. Yet a truth it remaineth.” He smiled at her and patted her head again.

“Thou needst but have faith. Have faith and all will be well.” he said. Valerius glared at Thancred as he crossed his arms and growled as his tail whipped behind him.

“Go to her!” he snapped as he uncrossed his arms and gestured to her. “Have you no words for her?!” Thancred kept his gaze on Minfilia, and frowned.

“Not today.” he said, and Valerius slammed his fist into a pillar as his limbal rings flashed. Thancred, Minfilia, and Urianger looked towards him and blinked.

“Gods damn you, Thancred!” growled Valerius as he growled. “You insufferable, pathetic, moron! If not for the fact that I consider you a dear friend, I’d knock your bloody teeth out!” He turned on his heel and stomped away from them as his tail whipped around behind him.

  
  


* * *

Valerius looked down at Minfilia and smiled at her as they walked back towards Ladle. She smiled up at him and ran her fingers through her now red hair.

“It suits you.” he said as he nodded and patted her head.

“Really?!” she asked, and he chuckled as he nodded again.

“Remember, I am a weaver, so if you wish to change your outfits, or want any new clothes-I will gladly make some, with you designing of course.” he said and Minfilia came to a stop as she stared at him, her mouth agape.

“A..A new dress?!” she practically squealed and dashed to him to hug his arm. “Ahhh! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! And I get to design it? Gods...what colours...what would it...oh I am so excited!” He grinned at her and then looked towards a building in Ladle. He saw Urianger, Thancred, Alisaie, Y’shtola, and Alphinaud. Thancred was bloody and sat on the steps of a building. They looked up to see Valerius, and Minfilia moved to stand behind Valerius.

“Ah, there you are. We were worried.” said Thancred as he smiled at them.

“Really?He wasn’t the one that nearly got himself killed.” said Alisaie as she smirked at Thancred. “It's a good thing Urianger called on us when he did. You were at death's door when we found you.”

“But thanks to your timely ministrations, I was not obliged to walk through it.” said Thancred and he looked over to Minfilia. She moved from behind Valerius and walked slowly over to them.

“Minfilia…?” gasped Alphinaud and Thancred stared at her.

“You saw her.” he said.

“I know I haven't exactly been pulling my weight up till now, but that's all going to change, starting today.” said Minfilia. “I'll do whatever it takes─whatever it takes to make Minfilia's dream a reality.” Thancred stood up and slowly walked over to her.

“I can track the Lightwardens now. Maybe even help you fight them.” she said. Thancred placed his hand on top of her head and smiled at her.

“I’m glad you’re back.” he said.

“You don't have to say that, you know…” she said as she kept her eyes to the ground, and he dropped his hand.

“But I want to. You're family. How else would I feel?” he said, and she looked up at him. She stared at him, and then began to cry. Valerius placed his hand on her shoulder and lightly rubbed it as he smiled at her.

“She will need a name.” said Y’shtola.

“A name?” asked Alphinaud.

“A name of her own. I would not have her walk in the shadow of another any longer.” said Y’shtola as she turned to Alphinaud. “And I think it a fitting tribute to our departed friend too. At the mention of Minfilia, I would remember the woman who preserved our fellowship when all seemed lost.”

“Do you remember what you were called before you were taken to Eulmore?” asked Alisaie. Minfilia sniffed as she rubbed her eyes and looked at Alisaie. Valerius pulled out a handkerchief from his pouch and handed it to her.

“Thank you.” she said as she rubbed her nose. “I'm sorry, I don't. I couldn't have been very old when it happened.”

“Then we must think of a new name. Suggestions?” asked Y’shtola.

“If the lady herself has no preference, I think the honor should rightly fall to Thancred. After all they have been through together, he's practically a father to her.” said Alphinaud as he smiled and crossed his arms.

“Well spotted! I'm so glad you're here to explain these things.” said Alisaie.

“And what exactly is that supposed to mean?!” snapped Alphinaud.

“Oh nothing.” said Alisaie as she shrugged. Thancred thought for a moment and turned to Minfilia.

“What about... Ryne?” he asked her. Urianger thought for a moment and tapped his temple.

“Ah. ‘Blessing’ in Fae…” he said and then stared at Thancred in shock. “Wait! Doth this mean thou wert listening when I delivered my lectures on the pixies?”

“Not exactly. But that one word made an impression.” he said. “Of course, if it's not to your liking, I can think of something else.”

“Ryne...Yes, I rather like the sound of it.” said Minfilia, now Ryne, as she smiled at him. “Thank you.”

“That settles it, then. Welcome aboard, Ryne!” said Thancred as he smiled at her.

“I won't let you down.” she said. Valerius grinned as he mussed up her hair and looked at Thancred.

“I have every intention, still, of kicking your ass.” he said as he crossed his arms and stood at his full height over Thancred. Alisaie burst out laughing and Alphinaud raised his hands.

“Can...Can we not do that as he almost-”

“I’m not intending to do that while he’s injured, at the very least.” said Valerius as he glared at Alphinaud.

“Right...a duel then?” said Thancred as he smirked at Valerius.

“But the Lightwarden -” said Minfilia as she looked between the two.

“‘Tis just a jest.” said Thancred as he looked to Valerius, but frowned when Valerius kept a straight face.

“Mostly.” said Valerius as he smirked. 

  
  
  


* * *

Valerius walked into the Ocular and walked towards the Exarch. He stood there with the Scions, Ryne, and Emet-Selch.

“Ah, there you are. May I assume you've had your fill of rest?” asked the Exarch and Valerius nodded. 

“Yes, thank you.” he said as he smirked a bit.

“That is well.” said the Exarch as he smiled and then cleared his throat. “Now that we are all present, let us speak of our plan.

“Thus far, we have vanquished four Lightwardens, restoring night to much of Norvrandt. Only one remains─that of Kholusia. And with Ryne to guide us, I am certain we will find it.” he continued and Ryne nodded to him.

“We're so close now. If we can just take care of this one last Warden, we'll rob the sin eaters of their final foothold, and drive them out of Norvrandt once and for all.” said Alisaie. “It will be a new beginning for the First─a chance for the people to rebuild their world.”

“In short, a prize worth fighting for.” said Alphinaud.

“And in thus delivering the First from destruction, so too shall we unsow the seeds of the Eighth Umbral Calamity.” said Urianger and Y’shtola turned to Emet-Selch.

“Do you hear? Your dreamed-of Rejoining is in jeopardy. Are you sure you're not tempted to intervene?” she asked as everyone turned to him, and he shrugged as he sighed.

“You labor under the misapprehension that vanquishing the sin eaters is tantamount to saving the world. It is not.” he answered. “In truth, you only delay the inevitable, lengthening your fleeting lives by the smallest of margins.” Valerius frowned as he crossed his arms and glared at Emet-Selch.

“Twould be churlish of me to deny you this small concession, close as we've become. Foolish and misguided though you are, you are not without charm.” said Emet-Selch. “Each and every one of you is possessed of a noble heart. When the weak want for succor, you do not hesitate to provide it.

“Alas, your nobility is shortsighted. You think only of the problem in front of your nose.” he continued. “A limitation of your ephemeral existence.”

“Our lives may seem short and insignificant to the likes of you. But one does not need to be an eternal being to achieve lasting change.” said Alphinaud as he crossed his arms as well.

“Ah, if I may stop you there─I do not claim that we Ascians are special. That is another misconception.” said Emet-Selch as he frowned. “In the beginning, everyone─everyone lived nigh for eternity. Such was the natural order of things. But like so much else, this was taken from you.” Everyone stared at him, and he crossed his arms as he thought. He then uncrossed them and looked towards the Exarch.

“You won't object if I borrow your plaything.” he said and raised his hand to snap his fingers before the Exarch answered. The room shimmered and they were surrounded by stars, with a single pale blue planet above them.

“In the distant past, when the world was one and whole, a great calamity threatened all life.” he said and the blue shifted to red. “It began without warning. The very laws of the star were warped and broken, and chaos swiftly spread throughout the land. Faced with annihilation, we sought to imbue the star with its own will. Thus was Zodiark born, and by His power was order restored.” The planet shifted back to blue and he continued on.

“Ere long, however, thankless fools began to fear that Zodiark's might was too great. And so they conjured another to keep Him in check─your own dear Hydaelyn.” he said.

“And the two beings waged war until, with a single, devastating blow, Hydaelyn unmade Zodiark, scattering his being across space and time. So you told us in the Qitana Ravel.” said Y’shtola and he looked at her.

“Yes, yes... And there began our woes─with Hydaelyn's blow, and all that it wrought.” said Emet-Selch. “As a counterbalance to Zodiark, Hydaelyn was created with the power to enervate Her foe.” He frowned and looked back up at the planet.

“This singular ability strikes not at such banal things as flesh, but everything that defines the target, diluting its existence.” he said. He looked to Ryne and pointed at her.

“For example, were She to strike you…” he said and snapped, which created a mirror image of Ryne right beside her. “Two individuals, identical in appearance, yet reduced in all respects. Strength, intelligence, the soul itself─all is halved.” The image vanished and Ryne stared at him.

“Do you see? This selfsame fate befell not only Zodiark, but the very star.” he said and the planet split into thirteen shards. “Only three were fortunate enough to escape the sundering─me being one of them.” He averted his gaze as he shrugged, and his brows furrowed in sadness.

“When I beheld the shattered remnants of our home, I knew deepest despair.” he said. “The inhabitants of these fourteen fragments were feeble, frail, and foolish. Oblivious to their imperfection, ignorant of their past.” He looked back at them and frowned.

“Malformed creatures thrashing blindly about. Pitiful. Disturbing. Depressing.” he said. “So we took it upon ourselves to rejoin the worlds. But in our eagerness─and, I confess, our ignorance─we erred, and made a useless void of the Thirteenth.” One of the shards turned into a black void as he looked up at it, and then looked back at them.

“It was only afterwards that we discovered a connection 'twixt Source and shard─a flow of energy that maintains elemental balance. And thus did we arrive at our time-honored modus operandi.” he said and raised his hand to snap his fingers again. The illusion vanished and Y’shtola looked back to him.

“From a purely Ascian standpoint, it could be said that what you seek to do is only logical.” she said. “But that would be to ignore the immeasurable destruction wrought with each Rejoining. You have murdered millions. And this we cannot condone.”

“By your fragmented existence, you continue to give rise to tragedies far crueler than any calamity.” said Emet-Selch. “But yes, moral relativism and all that. Case in point─I do not consider you to be truly alive. Ergo, I will not be guilty of murder if I kill you.” Valerius frowned as he crossed his arms and glared at him.

“Oh, don't look at me like that. You for whom I have only the highest expectations.” said Emet-Selch as he smiled. “A vaunted hero of the Source, seven times rejoined.”

“‘Seven times rejoined’..?” mumbled Valerius.

“Long have I awaited one who might brave a path of lesser tragedy. A resilient soul able to endure the necessary pain. I dare to hope that my wait is over.” said Emet-Selch as he averted his gaze, and then looked back up at Valerius. “So, finish your task and slay the Lightwarden. Make proof of your usefulness. And then we may speak again.” The doors then suddenly burst open and Lyna ran into the room.

“Forgive me, my lord, but this could not wait.” she said as she came to a stop in front of the Exarch.

“Speak freely, Captain.” said the Exarch.

“Our informant in Kholusia sends word of unusual activity in Eulmore.” said Lyna. “It appears their forces are entrenching themselves at key points throughout the city. Making ready for an attack, by all indications.”

“An intriguing use of resources. I rather doubt Lord Vauthry is concerned for the safety of his citizens…” said the Exarch as he rested his hand against his chin and thought.

“You think he's harboring the Lightwarden inside the city walls? Even if he does have some means of controlling the sin eaters, wouldn't that be a little risky?” asked Alisaie.

“Risky or not, if there is even a chance the Warden is hiding there, we will need to act fast. The longer we wait, the better prepared the Eulmorans will be.” said Thancred, and the Exarch dropped his hand as he nodded.

“Agreed. See to your preparations then, and make for Kholusia.” he said. “Gods willing, this hunt will be the last. Let us see it through to the end.”

“We should begin by assembling in Wright. There we may assess the situation in Eulmore, and decide how best to proceed.” said Alphinaud and Valerius nodded at him. Alphinaud, Alisaie, Thancred, Y’shtola, Ryne, and Urianger then headed out of the Ocular, which left Lyna, Valerius, the Exarch, and Emet-Selch in there. Lyna bowed and made her way to the doors, while Valerius tapped his chin in thought as he stared at the Exarch.

“Something greatly troubles you...your voice wavered…” he said as he frowned and both the Exarch and Emet-Selch stared at Valerius in shock.

“My, such concern for the dear Exarch-” said Emet-Selch as he smirked.

“Sod off, Ascian.” interrupted Valerius as he glared at him. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“People expect the Warrior of Light to be some mindless brute with a penchant for killing primals…” he grumbled. “I am not a moron. I have always been able to tell when someone is hiding something from me and I play the game…’tis how I survived my youth.”

“No one said that-” began the Exarch but Valerius glared at him.

“I know I’m not negating the Light. I am absorbing it, and it _ is _ killing me.” continued Valerius. “Gods willing, I hope to overcome it. But I know the outlook is not good.” He sighed as he dropped his hands and closed his eyes.

“I know not what your plan is, _ Exarch _, but I would hope you would share it with me...as it certainly concerns me.” he said and opened his eyes to look at the Exarch.

“I...am sorry...but I-”

“Cannot? Or won’t?” said Valerius as he frowned and the Exarch looked away. “I see…” He looked to Emet-Selch and sighed. He looked back at the Exarch and frowned.

“Good day, **Exarch**.” he said, bitterly, and left.

* * *

Valerius frowned as he reached Gatetown and looked to Thancred and Urianger.

“Strange. Passing strange…” said Urianger and he turned to Valerius. “By their behavior, we may safely assume that they are under Vauthry's mind control. Yet the extent of the effect seemeth to vary dramatically between subjects.” He frowned as he tapped his temple and looked down in thought.

“'Tis far too pronounced to be attributed simply to the vagaries of innate magical resistance.” he said. Valerius looked over his shoulder as he heard footsteps from behind them, and saw Ryne and Alphinaud reach them.

“Curiouser and curiouser…” said Alphinaud and looked to Valerius. “But given the state of the townsfolk, I see we were never in any danger of being recognized.”

“‘Tis very peculiar.” said Valerius as he crossed his arms and looked towards Eulmore.

“What can you tell us from here?” said Thancred to Ryne as he looked at her. She closed her eyes and concentrated for a moment, before she opened them back up.

“I sense a powerful eater...in the uppermost reaches of the city…” she said. “But there's something different about it. Its Light is...impure. We need to get closer.”

“Agreed.” said Valerius and he turned towards movement to see Alisaie and Kai-Shirr walk up to them.

“Ohhh! So that one's Alphinaud! ...Unless you're triplets?” said Kai-Shirr and the others turned to them.

“Kai-Shirr! What are you doing here?” asked Alphinaud.

“While I was scouting the area, I noticed a suspicious figure skulking about.” said Alisaie. “So I accosted him─only to have him call me “Alphinaud.” I thought it best to bring him along.”

“You see...that informant who's been feeding secrets to the Crystarium...it's me.” said Kai-Shirr. “See, after you saved my life in Eulmore, I thought about going somewhere far away. But I couldn't just leave, not without paying you back.

“So I decided to stay here─keep an eye on things. And whenever I spotted something strange, I shared it with your friends.”

“That took no small amount of courage. Well done.” said Alphinaud as he smiled.

“Good work.” said Valerius as he smiled at Kai-Shirr.

“I assume you saw what happened here.” said Thancred and Kai-Shirr nodded.

“Right, so, an airship flew in a bit ago, and not long after, Vauthry starts ranting and raving. You could hear him from all the way out here!” he said. “Geezer was doing his nut! Shouting and screaming like someone had nicked his pie!”

“‘Tis like the airship bore the soldiers sent to thwart our efforts in Amh Araeng.” said Urianger.

“Most likely..” said Valerius as he tapped his chin and thought.

“So eventually the yelling dies down...and then this hot, sticky wind comes blowing through.” continued Kai-Shirr. “Now that's when everyone went funny. Everyone but me. Well, me and a couple of newcomers, though even they started mumbling about Vauthry after a while. Not as bad as the rest, mind you.”

“Newcomers…” said Urianger. Valerius turned to see Y’shtola as she walked up to them and she looked right at Ryne.

“There's something I need Ryne to see.” she said and pulled out what looked like a small bun. “This was among the townsfolk's food stores.” Ryne stepped back as she stared at it and Kai-Shirr shrugged.

“Oh, that's just meol. Eulmore doles the stuff out.” he said.

“No! It couldn’t be!” gasped Ryne as she looked like she was about to be sick. “I-I know what it is.It's sin eater. Meol is made out of sin eater.” Valerius, Thancred, Alphinaud, Urianger, and Alisaie all looked at it in shock, and Kai-Shirr held his mouth as he looked to be sick.

“So it is. In limited quantities, it may have little effect on an average individual.” said Y’shtola as she put in back in her pouch. “Yet if one were to consume it regularly, over a period of several years, I suspect it would do far, far more than merely nourish the body…” Valerius moved closer to Kai-Shirr and patted his back as he reached into his pouch.

“Here, for nausea.” he whispered as he handed him a tiny bottle, and Kai-Shirr nodded at him.

“Thanks.” he said.

“That Vauthry wieldeth power over sin eaters is known. Could it be that those who partake of their flesh do thereby render themselves susceptible to his influence?” said Urianger. “‘Twould serve to explain why the town's newer arrivals succumbed less quickly than those raised on a diet of meol.”

“He's been rounding up sin eaters and feeding them to people!? Altering them mouthful by mouthful─all to stop them answering back!?” growled Alisaie. “There are desperate souls out there killing themselves to escape turning! This is unforgivable! An atrocity!”

“These sin eaters... What if they are not simply “rounded up”?” said Alphinaud and he looked to Valerius. “Do you remember what we were told when first we came to the city?”

“Yes.. ‘many enter, but none leave..’” he said and frowned as he clenched his fists.

“Let us put an end to it. To this “paradise” built upon the bones of the poor.” said Alphinaud. “Vauthry's deeds are beyond justification. Beyond forgiveness. Evil.” Valerius nodded and Thancred looked to him.

“It's highly probable that the Lightwarden is waiting for us somewhere in there, and I'm all for going after it.” said Thancred. “But our enemies know our faces. They know that we are coming. And they will not let us through without a fight. Like it or not, the time for stealth is passed.”

“Good, I was never one for stealth.” said Valerius as he cracked his knuckles. 

“Now, Valerius. If you would be so good as to lead the charge.” said Thancred and Valerius removed his staff from his back.

“Gladly.” he said and sprinted through the crowd.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Valerius growled as he clutched his head and began to cast a fire spell towards Vauthry as he began to fly away, but the spell fizzled out as his world began to fade to black. He roared out and shook his head to regain his senses, then looked around at the others.

“Where did he go!?” said Alphinaud as they looked out at the balcony, and slowly regained their footing. There was a loud crack and the ground shook as the building swayed. They all rushed towards the balcony and gasped at what they saw.

“What in the heavens!?” said Alphinaud as they stared up at a mountain’s peak floating in the air.

“Did Vauthry do that?” said Alisaie.

“We must give chase!” growled Valerius. “But...how to get up there…?”

“That is Mt. Gulg, the highest peak in Kholusia. It lies on the other side of a sheer cliff, and much as I wish it were otherwise, it is beyond our reach for now.” said Alphinaud. “But even if it weren't─there are people here who need our help.”

“Oh, Alphinaud…” said Alisaie.

“Of course, we will help those that are injured.” said Valerius as he wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth.

“Thank you.” said Alphinaud.

“You don’t need my permission, Alphinaud.” said Valerius as he smiled and patted the top of Alphinaud’s head. Alisaie snickered as Valerius lowered his hand and then grumbled when Valerius did the same to her.

“I don't know if it will work, but if Vauthry's hold over the people is rooted in Light, I might be able to reverse its effects.” said Ryne. “Will you let me try?”

“Of course. We'd be grateful for any help you can provide.” said Alphinaud. 

“Well then, if it's decided, let's all get to work.” said Alisaie. They all nodded at each other and rushed back inside.

* * *

Valerius smiled as he handed out some potions to those that were injured and looked over to Alphinaud as he finished his speech to the people that had gathered. Urianger walked over to Valerius and smiled at him as he raised his hand. He gathered aether in his hand and passed it over Valerius to heal him.

“Concerned for others and ne'r thouself.” said Urianger as he sighed, and Valerius rolled his eyes.

“Do you expect any different?” he said as he smirked and Urianger laughed.

“Nay, yet please doth remember to care for thy wounds.” said Urianger as he finished his healing spell and dropped his hand.

“You have my thanks, Urianger.” said Valerius as he nodded his head and looked over his shoulder to see Alisaie as she walked over to them.

“We’re off to the Ladder.” she said as she smiled. “Seems Mister Chai is going to help us run it.” Valerius smirked as he looked over at the exasperated mystel man and chuckled. He then frowned suddenly and averted his gaze.

“‘Tis aught amiss?” asked Urianger as he placed his hand on Valerius’ shoulder. Valerius looked up at him and shook his head.

“‘Tis nothing.” he answered. “To the Ladder!” He gave a half smile and followed after the others.

  
  


* * *

Valerius smiled as he knelt down in front of the Exarch and looked him over, as he slept. Valerius reached out, and moved his hand under his hood to gently scratch behind the Exarch’s ear. He smiled and shifted a bit in his sleep as Valerius moved his hand to cup his cheek.

“The future is where my destiny awaits…” mumbled the Exarch as he slowly opened his eyes. 

“Pardon..?” said Valerius as he pulled his hand away and the Exarch shook his head.

“F-forgive me, I was...lost in a dream.” he said and blushed a bit. Valerius smiled as he nodded at him and shifted to sit down beside him. He wrapped his arm around the Exarch, pulled him close, and tucked the Exarch’s head under his chin.

“Being away from it is taxing you, isn’t it?” he asked.

“Yes..” answered the Exarch. “I…” He frowned as he pulled away from Valerius and looked up at him.

“When this is all over, what will you do?” he asked. Valerius blinked a bit and frowned as he thought.

“There is the Empire still yet to deal with…” he answered.

“Ah, yes. Even should we succeed in forestalling the Eighth Umbral Calamity, the specter of war will remain.” said the Exarch. “But to declare your intent with such easy resolve... You truly are a heroes' hero, Valerius.” 

“Well, besides make sure your home is properly furnished.” said Valerius as he smirked and the Exarch laughed as he looked up at the sky.

“But whatever it is you decide to do, I have every confidence that you will do well. For you have the strength to forge your own path.” he said. “You will leave countless lives better than you found them, and the souls you touch will never forget your kindness.” Valerius sighed as he frowned and moved his hand to intertwine his fingers with the Exarch’s.

“Then, in trying times, when you question your worth and your choices, they will raise their voices to remind you of the difference you have made.” he continued. “Then, in trying times, when you question your worth and your choices, they will raise their voices to remind you of the difference you have made.”

“Raha, you are speaking as if you will not be a part of that…” said Valerius as he frowned. “I would remain by your side, if I am able-when this is over.”

“When this is over... Indeed…” said the Exarch and he frowned. “I once told you that there are things we can ill afford to lose. ‘Things,’ I said, though in truth I spoke of a person. One who is unaware of the full extent of my plans. Though he deserves to know, I have good reason to keep my counsel.” He pulled his hand away from Valerius’ and nervously rubbed his wrist.

“I have come to terms with this in my mind, yet my heart yearns to lay everything bare. For he is my inspiration, and I would give much and more for the chance to speak with him as friends, with no thought of concealment.” he continued. 

“Raha, I know you have plans not yet revealed to me. I know the secrecy you have about you…” said Valerius as he sighed. “I will wait until you are ready to tell me of them...I...do not however enjoy this talk. It is akin to you saying your goodbyes.” He slowly stood up and looked down at the Exarch as he held out his hand to him.

“Come, let us head back.” he said as he smiled. The Exarch nodded as he reached up and took Valerius’ hand.

“Very well.” he said as Valerius helped him up, and the two headed back to Amity.

  
  


**End Chapter Nine**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Had to move this to the back burner to think more about Valerius' character :/  
I am already almost done next chapter, just trying to remember details x.x


	10. Seek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a fan work. Of my warrior of Light. Please don't sue me :x

##  **Chapter Ten**

  
  


Valerius growled as he raced through the gilded halls of Vauthry’s palace on Mount Glug with Thancred, Ryne, Y’shtola, Urianger, Alisaie, and Alphinaud. He shot a fire spell at a group of sin-eaters, as they rushed through them, and reached a long stairway. They encountered a large female looking sin-eater, and unleashed hell upon it. Valerius looked to Y’shtola, who nodded, and the two dropped a flare onto it as Thancred tanked it. Urianger and Alphinaud worked their healing magics, while Alisaie and Ryne attacked. Once they brought the Lightwarden down, they looked up the stairs, and frowned.

“The end is near, my friends. We have found Vauthry's hiding place.” said Alphinaud as he closed his tome.

“Unrepentant villains. Will you not be satisfied until you have brought disaster down upon your own heads? By your wickedness, you stand to gain naught but ceaseless conflict!” rang out Vauthry’s voice. “Had you only entrusted your fate to me, there would have been peace for all. You could have lived in bliss in my eternal paradise, free from the burdens of conscience and purpose!”

“And leave them blinded and ignorant while the world dies around them…” grumbled Valerius as he moved his staff to his back.

“Agreed, peace assumes many forms, and I do not doubt that you considered yours well worth the cost. I was even prepared to believe that the end might justify the means.” said Alphinaud. “Ignorant as I was, I had hoped that you might mend your ways and join hands with us. That we might strive together for the happiness of all…” 

“.But no more. Your actions cannot be reconciled with your words.” he continued. “‘Peace for all,’ you say, yet when you were threatened, your first act was to sacrifice your own people in order to save yourself. If your paradise can be rebuilt so long as you alone survive, it exists not for the people. It exists solely for your twisted pleasure!” Ryne stepped forward and glared up the steps.

“Hear me, Vauthry. The people won't submit to your will. For we each have our own.” she said. “I made a promise to a noble soul─a woman who saw fit to entrust me with her legacy─and I mean to keep it.”

“Everyone who stands with us has something precious, something that they cherish and would die to protect.” she continued. “They know their own hearts. They know what they want for this world. And by lending their strength to our cause, they have spoken! No matter how hard you may try to bend the world to your will, we will never yield!”

“ **Silence! Not another word!” ** rang out Vauthry’s voice and sin-eaters began to fly down towards them. Valerius held his staff high and looked around at everyone else as they drew their weapons.

“You presume to lecture me? Insolent worms! You will learn your place! With my true powers awakened, I will expunge you like the filth you are. Your demise will serve as a reminder to all─” said Vauthry. “That I am the zenith of mankind and sin eater both, chosen to rule over creation by right of transcendence! My very existence is virtuous! I am perfect! Immaculate!”

“He seems disinclined to grant us an audience.” said Y’shtola. 

“Find Vauthry, Valerius. We will hold the eaters here.” said Alphinaud. “Come! Let’s finish this!” Valerius growled and set off a flare at the group of eaters that descended and then bolted towards the stairs.

“Be safe!” he yelled over his shoulder.

  
  
  


* * *

Valerius frowned as he reached out his hand to Vauthry, who was in his Lightwarden form, and waited as Vauthry collapsed to the ground. He heard footsteps behind him, saw the others reach him, and looked back to Vauthry as he shifted.

“Why? Why am I cast down...when it is you who are the villains?” said Vauthry. “Father told me...that I am hope. I am righteousness. That I am...a god...That is why I was born...as man and sin eater both…I kept the people safe! They respected me! Worshipped me!” He began to slam his fist into the floor and shook his head.

“How can this be? I should be the one...looking down at you…” he said and looked up at Valerius. “Help me, damn you... I...am your god…” Vauthry began to glow as his aether released from him and began to flow into Valerius as he held out his hands to it. Valerius closed his eyes and absorbed the aether as Vauthry vanished. He opened his eyes and looked at the others as he smiled.

“Look! The sky!” cried out Alphinaud as the sky turned to night. Valerius smiled and then frowned as he felt his head begin to pound. He pressed his hand against his head as he closed his eyes, and when he opened them he stood in Vauthry’s room in Eulmore. A hume man and woman stood in the room and seemed to be saying something.

“Fools! Were it not for my decisive action, the whole city would have been overrun! Razed to the ground!” said the man. “Yet they dare to complain about casualties? Spare me.” The woman seemed to be paying close attention to him, but kept her distance a bit and seemed to cower in his presence.

“I'll wager they were put up to it by those wretches who seek to usurp me. They're stirring up the citizenry.” continued the man. “But if they think I will yield to the likes of them, they are gravely mistaken!”

“To be subjected to such deplorable treatment... Such ingratitude! You have my sympathies, sir. You do so much good for this city, and you could do so much more, were you not surrounded by fools…” said a familiar voice. Valerius’ head whipped around and he looked to see a man in Ascian garb.

“Who are you!? You're not supposed to be in here!” snapped the man as he and the woman turned to the Ascian.

“My apologies for the intrusion, but I come bearing a proposal. One that will ensure the longevity of your reign. But give me the word, sir, and I will bring hither a Lightwarden.” said the Ascian. “By giving its power to the babe within your lady wife's womb, we shall create a transcendent being─a king to rule over all. And as sire to the king, your authority will never again be in question.” The vision faded and when it shifted back, the woman, man, and Ascian stood in front of a Lightwarden. The woman now held a baby in her arms, and the man laughed.

“Amazing! Before my Vauthry, they behave as docile pets!” he said. “With this gift, my line shall be guaranteed power for perpetuity! We shall rule the whole world!”

“By all means, sir. United under Eulmore's banner, men will cease fighting and abandon their ambitions.” said the Ascian. “Thus they will grow fat and complacent, and in their sloth seal your supremacy…” The vision shifted again as Valerius blinked, and when he opened his eyes, he was back in front of the others.

“The echo?” asked Thancred, and he nodded. He then winced, and it felt like something burst inside of him. The light aether began to flow around him as he fell onto one knee, and began to breathe heavily.

“Twelve forfend, he cannot contain the Light. He's beginning to turn!” cried out Y’shtola and she looked to Urianger. “Urianger! If you've aught up your sleeve, now is the time!” Valerius growled and slammed his fist into the ground as another pulse of light shook through him.

“It’s changing back!” yelled Ryne as she looked up at the sky and it shifted back to primordial Light.” Valerius cried out as his eyes went wide and his limbal rings flashed. The others rushed towards him, but stopped as they heard footsteps.

“The combined power of every Lightwarden is too terrible a burden for any one soul to bear.And so I shall relieve you of it.” said the Exarch as he walked towards them. He raised the staff, slammed it down onto the ground, and created a barrier around him and Valerius.

“Exarch!? What are you doing!?” yelled Alisae.

“I will channel this profusion of power to the Crystal Tower and use it to travel to other worlds.” he said. “As I have dreamed of doing ever since I first learned of their existence! Who would choose to remain here, in this dying realm, when they might go elsewhere and begin anew? Not I. And thus...thus did I use you!”

“No... No, I don't believe you! It doesn't make sense!” said Ryne.

“Damn you! We won't let you do with her as you please!” said Alisaie.

“Do not interfere!” said Urianger. “Please! I beseech you all! Let him go!” 

“You knew of this, Urianger.” said Y’shtola. “‘Tis all a fiction. Such vaguely defined acts of teleportation stand no chance of success. The Exarch will never live to see another world─as he knows only too well.”

“Then...what does he mean to do..?” asked Alphinaud.

“He means...to absorb it...and kill himself in the process..” choked out Valerius as he glared at the Exarch. “I will  **not** allow that to-” Valerius cried out as another pulse of light went through him and the Exarch winced as he continued to pull the aether into himself. The others looked at Valerius and then back at the Exarch.

“From the beginning, he intended to sacrifice himself to save Valerius and Norvrandt.” said Y’shtola.

“At journey's end, an opportunistic thief makes off with the hero's prize.” said the Exarch. “A paltry way to end a chapter, I concede. Yet your tale will continue, and my role in it will scarcely be remembered.” Valerius growled as tears began to flow and reached out towards him. The Exarch smiled at him and sighed.

“Worry not. Whatever should become of me, I will be happy and free, safe in the knowledge that I have played my part.” he said and the aether pulsed around them. It burst forth, which caused the hood of his cloak to fly back, and revealed his face to everyone.

“No...RAHA!” cried Valerius and G’raha smiled sadly as he began to cry.

“Thank you for fighting for this world, for believing.” he said. “Thank you, Valerius. My friend-my inspiration..my love.”

“ **RAHA!”** screamed out Valerius as he struggled to get up and moved towards him. There was a further pulse of energy as G’raha closed his eyes and the spell surged until a shot rang out. G’raha’s eyes went wide, and he fell forward as he dropped his staff, ending the spell. Valerius looked from G’raha and saw Emet-Selch standing behind him as he lowered his gun.

“Only those who possess the Royal Eye of the Allagan imperial line are capable of controlling the Crystal Tower. Such individuals do not exist in the First.” said Emet-Selch. “Therefore, in all likelihood, the Exarch arrived here with the tower. This much I had surmised, yet I could not discern his grand scheme.” He walked towards G’raha and looked down at him as he smirked.

“To think that he went through all this trouble for the sake of a single hero. It's almost admirable in its absurdity.” he said. “Alas, it is not your grand scheme that will succeed, but ours.”

“You bastard!” yelled Thancred.

““Stay put. Your friend is still alive, but whether he remains so depends on you.” said Emet-Selch as he looked towards Valerius. “What a disappointment you turned out to be.”

“Do  **not** lay a single of your...filthy fingers...on  ** _my_ ** Raha.” growled Valerius as he pulled himself closer to him.

“‘ _ Your _ ’ Raha..?” said Emet-Selch as he smirked. “My-my...I suspected something, but not quite like  _ this _ .” He looked towards the others and sighed.

“And judging by your comrades' reactions, they were none the wiser either.” he said and turned back to Valerius. “I placed my faith in you. Let myself believe that you could contain the Light. But look at you now, halfway to becoming a monster. You are unworthy of my patronage.” 

“What was your true purpose in approaching us?” demanded Alphinaud.

“By your Twelve, boy, have I not told you before that everything I said was the truth?” said Emet-Selch as he looked at him. “You were specimens by which I might gauge man’s potential as it stands. I genuinely had an interest in you. Genuinely considered taking you on as allies.” He then looked back to Valerius as he gestured towards him and frowned.

“Provided  _ he  _ could contain and control the Light.” he said. “If not then he-and by extension you-would be of no use to me. ‘Twas as simple as that.” Valerius winced as he felt bile rise in his throat, and vomited liquid light onto the ground. Emet-Selch knelt before him and frowned.

““Hmm, you still retain your form and your senses...but you have all but become a sin eater.” he said. “Whether you will it or no, your mere existence will serve to engulf the world in Light. Those in your company will likewise turn into sin eaters, and in time you will succumb to your base instincts and hunt innocents to feast on their sweet, sweet aether.” Valerius growled as he retched again, and then looked up at Emet-Selch.

“Those few with the will left to fight may rise up against you. But before your absolute might, they will quickly know despair.” said Emet-Selch. “‘There is no hope! We are finished! Mankind is finished!’ Ahh, the irony. What Vauthry achieved through bliss, you will achieve through despair.” He smirked as he stood up and looked down at him.

“But I have overstayed my welcome. I shall look forward to seeing you bring the world to its knees, hero.” he turned towards G’raha, raised his hand, and snapped his fingers. Valerius’ eyes went wide as he stared in horror, as G’raha vanished.

“Raha!” he growled and looked back at Emet-Selch. “You!”

“I have naught to show for all the time and effort I invested in you. He is a small token for my troubles. I did not expect that I could learn aught from man, but I may yet learn something from all the knowledge he had hoarded for his precious hero.” said Emet-Selch as he began to float up into the air and looked down at Valerius.

“I pity you, I do. Your friends are now your foes. If you do not kill them, they will kill you.” he said. “When it all becomes too much to bear, seek me out at my abode, in the dark depths of the Tempest. There, you may complete your descent into madness with some dignity, far from prying eyes.”

“I...will... **kill** you...Ascian…” heaved Valerius as he retched again. 

“I think not.” said Emet-Selch. Valerius growled and then went wide-eyed as he felt his world shift to black. He collapsed fully onto the ground, and the others rushed towards him as Emet-Selch vanished.

  
  


* * *

Valerius groaned as he fidgeted in his sleep and thrashed about. He felt some hands on his chest, and his eyes flew open as he tried to get up. He was held down and he looked up to see Urianger, and Y’shtola standing over him in the infirmary. Ryne, Thancred, Alisaie, and Alphinaud all stood nearby and watched them. 

“Rest, my friend.” said Urianger as he smiled at Valerius, and Valerius nodded as he lied back down. Y’shtola and Urianger sighed as they stepped back, and Ryne stepped towards them.

“I..I was able to slow the Light...but I couldn’t stop it…” she said as she frowned. “I will need to tend to it more and more...until it…”

“Kills me.” said Valerius and Ryne nodded as she fell silent. Valerius frowned and looked towards Urianger.

“And G’raha..?” he asked, and sighed when he was met with frowns. “I see..”

“You and the Exarch are very close…” said Ryne as she smiled at him, and he smiled. He slowly sat up, and waved off Y’shtola and Urianger as he looked at Ryne.

“Yes.” he said. “I met him while helping Cid with the Crystal Tower research. A member of the Students of Baldesion, and a bard.” 

“I...we quickly fell for each other…” he continued. “But not soon after he sealed himself in the Tower…” He sighed and frowned as he looked out towards the tower.

“I...I had honestly lost hope that I’d ever see him again…” he said. “He is G’raha Tia, and how he made his way here is still a mystery to me…”

“He told you who he was when you came here?” asked Y’shtola as she narrowed her eyes.

“No. He tried to keep that secret from me.” said Valerius. “I begged him to tell me the truth, and once he did, I swore I would keep my mouth shut until he was ready.”

“Did he tell you any of his plan?” asked Alphinaud as he stepped forward.

“No, he did not...but he became very distant recently…” answered Valerius. “Now if you are done with your questions, I would go for a walk and get some fresh air.”

“You should-”

“I can rest when I am dead.” said Valerius, harshly. “I care not if I die or live right now. I care only to finish what I started, and get G’raha back.” He got off of the bed, stood up, and gathered his things from the side table.

“I will remain within the Crystarium.” he said as he strapped his staff to his back, and headed out of the infirmary.   
  


* * *

Valerius sighed as he looked out at the sky and stood on one of the platform towers in the Crystarium.

“So  _ that’s _ who the Exarch is then…” He glanced over his shoulder as he crossed his arms and smiled at Ardbert.

“Aye.” he said. “G’raha Tia, a miqote-mystel as you call them-of the Source.” Ardbert nodded as he walked over to him and smiled.

“Tell me of him?” he asked and Valerius chuckled.

“What of you, Ardbert?” he asked. “Did you not have someone you loved?”

“I…” said Ardbert as he blushed and then looked away. “Umm…” Valerius laughed and sighed as he nodded.

“There...well what does it matter, they’re long since dead.” said Ardbert as he crossed his arms. Valerius sighed and frowned.

“True…” he said. “I thought I’d never see G’raha again…” He gestured towards the tower and Ardbert looked towards it.

“I saw him seal himself in there...and what has been a few years for  _ me _ , has been centuries for him.” he said. “To be alone….that whole time..I...I need to save him.”

“How are you feeling?” asked Ardbert as he looked back at Valerius. “I can imagine you’re feeling quite shite with the sky being back like this.”

“To say the least, aye.” said Valerius. “Still can’t believe it’s coming from me.”

“Me neither, really.” said Ardbert. “But you heard what the Ascian said: the Light you shine will warp the world around you whether you like it or not. Even Y’shtola and Ryne had to concede that point.” Valerius remained silent as he continued to look out at the sky, and frowned.

“I care not for mine own life at this point.” he said. “If I die, I die, but I will die fighting to save this world, and to rescue Raha.” Ardbert smiled as he walked closer to Valerius and held up his fist.

“While I do hope you do not die, it’s good to hear your resolve.” he said as Valerius looked at him. Valerius looked at his outstretched fist, and then back at him as he raised an eyebrow.

“Well? Come on, then!” he said and chuckled. Valerius smirked as he uncrossed his arms, raised his fist and bumped it to Ardbert’s. His eyes went wide as he saw some light shine from between their hands and he looked at Ardbert in confusion.

“As I thought. What happened between us was no coincidence.” he said. “My story may be finished, but the fates have gifted me a minor role in yours. I suspected as much the moment I realized you could hear me. But it’s hard not to doubt yourself when you’re the man who caused the Flood…”

“Ardbert you had no idea and-” began Valerius, but Ardbert shook his head.

“I was afraid to do anything more than watch for fear of making things even worse…But no longer. After all, the path I once walked is now yours to finish.” he said and smiled as he dropped his hand. “For what it’s worth, I cast my lot with yours. If you need a push, I’ll be there right behind you; if you lose control, I’ll do my best to stop you. So-let us be about it,  _ hero _ .” Valerius burst out laughing and nodded as he clapped his hand on Ardbert’s shoulder.

“Oh how I wish we could sit and have drinks after this is all over…” he said and Ardbert smiled at him.

“I as well.” he said, and in a blink he was gone.

  
  
  


* * *

Valerius stood before the city of Amaurot with the other Scions and looked around. He had donned his far eastern smok again, and now also wore two necklaces. One had a blue crystal on a leather cord, and the other had a red crystal on a leather cord. They all stared out at the city before them, and Valerius looked to Y’shtola.

“You’re certain ‘tis an illusion?” he asked and she nodded.

“Seems real enough at least.” said Thancred as he crossed his arms. Valerius walked towards a nearby building, stopped in front of it, and placed his hand on the wall.

“Seems solid enough…” he said as he looked it over.

“Look at the size of those doors... Now I know how pixies must feel.” said Alphinaud as he walked up to Valerius.

“Aye.” he said and stood in front of the doorway. 

“ _ Valerius recognized...Welcome to the city of Amaurot. Will you be riding the lift?” _ rang out a voice as a metal clanging noise came from the doors. 

“Wh─!? Did the building just welcome you?” said Alisaie in disbelief.

“Mayhap it is not so passing strange... Did Emet-Selch not invite Valerius to visit his abode?” said Urianger as he looked to Valerius. “Tis plain thy coming was expected.”

“And where will this lift be taking us?” asked Y’shtola.

“ _ The lift services every level of Achora Heights, but is presently configured to convey passengers directly to the ground floor.”  _ said the same voice.

“Well, there you have it. In the absence of some few hundred yalms of rope, we have little choice but to accept the offer.” said Y’shtola as she shrugged.

“With emphasis on the  _ we _ . I'm not about to let you walk into that place alone.” said Alisaie as she frowned and Valerius nodded. He turned to face the doors and looked up.

“Ground floor, if you please.” he said.

“ _ As you wish. The lift will arrive shortly.” _ said the voice. The group waited a few moments until the doors made a chime noise and opened. They all walked into it, the doors closing behind them, and the lift began to move down. There was another chime as the lift stopped and the voice rang out again.

“ _ Next stop: Ground Floor. _

_ Facilities include the Bureau of the Administrator, the Bureau of the Architect, and the Capitol…” _ The doors slowly opened and the group walked out onto a massive walkway that seemed to connect the city.

“I feel as if I am a doll in some child’s playhouse…” said Valerius as he looked around.

“Aye. It's only at this distance that you start to realize just how big the buildings truly are…” said Alisaie as she looked up at the buildings. “What did that voice call the city? ‘Amaurot’?.

“I believe so and-”

“Look! Over there!” yelled Thancred and the group looked towards where he was gesturing to see a tall robed figure. “Is that...a person?” Valerius blinked as he stared and walked up beside Thancred.

“Ah, no my mistake. That’s a giant.” said Thancred. “It doesn't seem to have noticed us yet…”

“Giant or no, a resident of this place may have much and more to tell us. I say we make the first move.” said Alphinaud as he walked towards it.

“Alphinaud, you can't just─ Ugh!” snapped Alisaie as they followed him.

“Pray excuse my boldness, but might I ask you a few questions...?” asked Alphinaud as he reached the figure. The figure turned to them, their face covered with a white mask, and opened their arms in a welcoming manner.

“ ** _Oh, what adorable costumes. Are you children on an excursion? This district has much to teach you._ ** ” rang out their voice.

“How odd... That sounded like no language I've ever heard, and yet I understood every word…” said Ryne.

“Just as he understood us.” said Y’shtola and Valerius frowned as he tapped his chin.

“And which district is this, exactly?” asked Alphinaud.

“ ** _You must be lost, poor things._ ** ” said the robbed figure. “ ** _You stand in the Polyleritae District, wherein lie the institutions most vital to the management of our star.”_ **

“Can you tell us where to find Emet-Selch?” asked Valerius as he looked up at them.

“ ** _Ah, I see. You've come to marvel at the workings of the Convocation of Fourteen.” _ ** they answered. “ ** _Hardly surprising, I suppose. The whole world holds its breath as the Final Days draw near, and our brightest minds race to implement their plans.”_ ** The being then knelt down and rested their arm on one knee.

“ ** _Thus you must understand that gaining an audience at this time will be next to impossible._ ** .” they said. “ ** _You should hurry home now, before your families begin to worry. Do you need me to walk you back?_ ** ”

“N-No thank you. We will be fine.” said Alphinaud and the being stood up.

“ ** _Very well. Take care, little ones…”_ ** they said, turned, and walked away.

“What was that all about...?” asked Alisaie.

“To my eyes, these people appear as arcane entities. I suspect Emet-Selch wove them from aether, much as he reconstructed the rest of the city…” said Y’shtola as she turned to Alisaie and the others.

“The Final Days…” said Urianger as he thought. “Such words well befit the oblivion described to us by our Ascian foe. A catastrophe of unprecedented scale, which did set in motion the summoning of Zodiark...and thence Hydaelyn Herself.” 

“But...that happened centuries and centuries ago, didn't it?” asked Ryne. “That man spoke as if they were rushing to avert a disaster here and now.”

“Unless... For these people, the distant past is the here and now!” gasped Alphinaud.

“I believe thou hast the right of it, Master Alphinaud. This aetherial Amaurot and its residents appear to be phantoms of a different age.” said Urianger as he smiled. “Emet-Selch hath resurrected a memory─a moment in time from before the star was sundered.”

“So, we find ourselves in a long-destroyed city inhabited by the long-departed. An unusual situation, to be sure─but at least we're able to parley with these ancients.” said Thancred. “ ...In fact, they seem downright eager to chat. I say we use this to our advantage─split up, strike up some conversations, and see if we can't learn the location of our quarry. And while we're at it, it wouldn't hurt to wheedle out a few more details regarding this Convocation of Fourteen and their impending disaster.” Valerius turned to him and nodded.

“To mingling, then. Let's meet back here when our jaws start aching.” he continued.

“Before we depart…” said Valerius as he tapped his chin in thought. “I have heard that language before. Spoken by Ascians.” The group frowned and nodded. Valerius nodded at them and headed down another walkway.

  
  
  
  


**End Chapter Ten**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! I'm back and sorry for the long wait on this! I'm working on Valerius again, now that my main has completed 5.3 and oh boy, is that a trip. I am working on the next chapter as we speak, and it will bring a close to 5.0 I have this story planned out to the end and it will most likely end with the 5.3 content :) Anywho, thank you for the kudos, comments, bookmarks, and love for the story ^^


	11. Release

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fan work. Of my warrior of Light. Please don't sue me :x

##  **Chapter Eleven**

  
  


Valerius sighed as he waited in the Bureau of the Secretariat and looked around.

“So this must be what others feel like around us tall Au Ra…” he mumbled as he smirked. He crossed his leg over the other and watched the clerk as he sat on the ridiculously large bench. He then winced as he felt a pulse of light aether shoot through him and clutched his head in pain. The pain slowly subsided and he looked up to see another robed figure looking down at him.

“ ** _May I?”_ ** their voice rang out. Valerius blinked as he slowly nodded and the figure sat down beside him.

" ** _You, I think, are from a time beyond ours. Have you followed in the wake of Emet-Selch?.”_ ** they said and Valerius stared at them, in shock. “ ** _Nay, there is no cause for alarm. I am simply a shade. Here and not here. I know only that my name is Hythlodaeus, and that this city is a recreation─a phantom moment plucked from the well of history.”_ **

“I..see..” said Valerius as he dropped his hands and looked the figure over.

“ ** _These others seem unaware of their pale existence, but I wonder if Emet-Selch's mind was distracted when it came to my reconstitution. “ _ ** said Hythlodaeus as they looked away in thought. They then looked back at Valerius and continued.

“ ** _A stray thought would have been enough. ‘Hythlodaeus will realize the truth,’ for example. We were...close friends once, you see… Yet in spite of my perception, I play the same role as all the rest─a bit part, meant to bring color and noise to this well-crafted stage. Too much scrutiny, and we shall burst like the fragile bubbles we are. Thus I tell you again: my presence is naught to concern you. I wish only to share your company whilst we wait.” _ ** Hythlodaeus looked towards the clerk’s desk and Valerius followed their gaze. 

“ ** _...If you've come this far, then you know of the catastrophe which awaits us on our ‘morrow.’” _ ** said Hythlodaeus.  ** _“The Final Days. What began as isolated incidents soon swelled into a world-spanning threat… The Convocation of Fourteen─well, it was Thirteen at the time─endeavored to create a will for our star. They would repair the fundamental laws of order and halt the spread of destruction. But creation on such a scale required an immense source of power…”_ ** Valerius nodded as he frowned and Hythlodaeus lowered their head.

“ ** _Of those of us who still lived, nearly half offered up their lives in the name of salvation.”_ ** they said and one of the figures that stood in front of the clerk’s desk, vanished. “ ** _And from their sacrifice, Zodiark was born. Just as we had hoped, He reached forth and halted the march of oblivion… Yet oh how the star had suffered. So many species lost. The land was blighted, the waters poisoned, and even the wind had ceased to blow.” _ ** Another figure vanished, and Valerius looked back to Hythlodaeus.

“ ** _The cycle of life had begun anew, and we reconsidered the means by which we might protect it. The Convocation decided thus: we would nurture our world until it was bursting with vitality. Then, when the time was right, we would offer some portion of its living energy to Zodiark…” _ ** continued Hythlodaeus. “ ** _In return, He would restore to us those brethren whose souls had fed His strength, and together we would resume our role as stewards.”_ ** They then looked to Valerius and continued.

“ ** _There were, however, those who disagreed with this plan. They argued that enough had been sacrificed to Zodiark─that this new world should belong to the lives newly born.” _ ** they said. “ ** _These dissidents surrendered their life energies in the creation of Hydaelyn, an incarnation of their opposing belief. And for the first time in history, our people stood divided... Know you, then, how this conflict ended?”_ **

“Yes.” said Valerius as he nodded.

“ ** _...Hm, I thought you might.”_ ** they said and looked up towards the ceiling. “ ** _Emet-Selch has ever been a champion for the will of Zodiark. The original plan may have been set back by millennia, but he will have not abandoned his course. He will pay the price for our return by whatever means is necessary. And though he may carry himself with a certain glib ease, Emet-Selch is not a man to bear his burdens lightly. In fact, I imagine they have only grown heavier with every passing century… Tis truly a terrible weight he has chosen to carry.”_ **

“The want to bring back all those you loved..I cannot begin to -”

“ ** _Valerius.”_ ** rang out the clerk’s voice and Valerius looked up.

“ ** _It seems your turn has come. Pray do not let me keep you.”_ ** said Hythlodaeus. Valerius bowed his head to them, stood up, and jumped off of the bench. He took a few steps towards the clerk when Hythlodaeus spoke again.

“ ** _..Ah, there was one last thing. You walk with another at your side, yes?” _ ** Valerius stopped and turned to face them, as Ardbert appeared by his side.

“ ** _Nay, I see no definite form...just the faintest suggestion of a second soul. I doubt it visible to anyone but me.” _ ** they said as they looked at him. “ ** _Otherwise, I assume only you can see and hear this ethereal companion?”_ ** Valerius and Ardbert looked at each other, and then back to Hythlodaeus, in shock, as Hythlodaeus chuckled.

“Y ** _our connection is hardly a coincidence. In our time, the two of you were one─the color of your souls tells the tale.”_ ** they said.  ** _“A hue that distinctive cannot be mistaken, no matter how thin the soul is spread. This is just the kind of fate I might expect for one such as he. Surely Emet-Selch has recognized the hint of ‘him’ in you...?”_ **

“‘Him?’” repeated Valerius.

“ ** _Valerius…?”_ ** called the clerk again and Valerius turned to the clerk.

“ ** _Fare you well, my new old friend. May you find what it is you seek.”_ ** said Hythlodaeus and when Valerius turned back to them, they were gone. He frowned as he and Ardbert turned to the clerk, and walked towards them.

“ ** _...Your visitor's writ, as requested.” _ ** said the clerk. “ ** _When you wish to gain admittance to the Capitol, simply present the document to the attendant within.”_ ** Valerius took the envelope and looked to see Ardbert had vanished again. He frowned as he turned from the desk and headed out of the building.

  
  


* * *

Valerius stood with Ryne and waited as she clenched her fists, her gaze averted.

“When Minfilia entrusted me with her power, she warned me that no matter how strong you become, you can still fall victim to despair; you can still feel powerless.” she said. “And she was right. After you collapsed on Mt. Gulg, my hands wouldn't stop shaking...If I made a mistake, if I failed to bind the Light within you... I was terrified you would die.” She looked up at him and frowned. 

“Even now, you could be moments from turning, and I wouldn't know how to save you!” she cried. “You, Thancred, the others, you've all been there when I needed help. Minfilia surrendered her _ life  _ to me─her legacy.” 

“I should be ready to do the same for you! And I want to, I do! But I just…” she continued. “I’m not good enough. She told me to follow your example, and I’ve tried. I’ve really tried…” She then broke into sobs and hung her head. Valerius smiled sadly at her, as he reached out and cupped her chin to lift her head up.

“Then you shouldn’t hang your head Ryne.” he said.

“I shouldn’t…?” she said.

“You have tried. You have given your all. That is all anyone could ever ask.” he said. “Stand proud knowing that you did that.” He then turned as he dropped his hand and looked to the Capitol building.

“We must all keep looking forward, like the heroes who never gave up hope for this world.” he said.

“..I...I’m not sure who you-” she said, but smiled. “..Actually, never mind. I think the answer might be different for all of us.” She then nodded and gave him a determined look.

“No, nothing will come of brooding here in self-pity. I've made my decision, Valerius─I'm going with you!” she said and dashed off to the Capitol building. 

“Let’s save Raha…” he said and followed after her.

  
  


* * *

The group walked into the Capitol building and came to a stop as a void portal appeared in front of them.

“This really is unacceptable. I gave you very specific instructions.” said Emet-Selch as he stepped through it and it vanished behind him.

“Emet-Selch!” gasped Alphinaud.

“My invitation was for an abomination, ripe with the power to bring about the world's annihilation.” said Emet-Selch. “Not this half-broken...thing. Whatever am I to do with you?” He looked to the others and frowned.

“And I see you insist on keeping the same familiar company. Are you so lost without them?” he said.

“It is not  _ he _ who is lost without the familiar.” said Y’shtola as she frowned. “Not content with remaking an entire city, you aim to fill it with the reconstituted souls of the dead.”

“I may have gotten a little carried away, in my attention to detail. Added a few unnecessary flourishes…” said Emet-Selch and he shrugged. “Weeell, there's no point trying to hide it. Yes.”

“Once the rejoining of worlds is complete, Zodiark will regain His full strength and shatter His prison. Then we shall offer up the Source's remaining inhabitants in sacrifice, that we might resurrect our brethren who died to bring Zodiark into existence.” he continued and then looked at Valerius. “But what was it that  _ you _ came here to do, exactly?” 

“To save the Exarch. Save the First, and to end  _ you _ .” growled Valerius as his tail whipped behind him and his limbal rings around his eyes glowed.

“Well, you can't have him. The wisdom that man guards may open up new worlds of possibilities.” said Emet-Selch as he crossed his arms. “He has unlocked the secrets of travel across the rift─and through time as well, it would seem. Quite an accomplishment for one of his ‘incomplete’ nature. I must explore the limits of his capabilities, and harness that power for the Ardor.”

“You will not touch Raha!” growled Valerius as he pulled his staff from his back.

“My-my… ‘Raha’ is it? Even now, after everything, you refuse to see reason.” said Emet-Selch. “You think it unfair that you are subject to suffering? That your lives will be sacrificed for the ancients?”

“Look at me! I have lived a thousand thousand of your lives! I have broken bread with you, fought with you, grown ill, grown old! Sired children and yes, welcomed death's sweet embrace. For eons have I measured your worth and found you wanting! Too weak and feeble-minded to serve as stewards of any star!” He closed his eyes as he paused and then looked at Valerius.

“Have your recent spats with Vauthry and his sin eaters taught you nothing?” he said. “Have you not learned that your ignorance and frailty beget only endless misery?” He then walked towards them and gestured towards Valerius.

“How long do you mean to perpetuate this farce? How much more must I endure your bumbling interference?” asked Emet-Selch. “Let us imagine that the laws of reality are again undone, and the world faces true annihilation. Do you honestly believe that half your number would sacrifice themselves to save the other?” He scoffed and made a sweeping motion with his arm.

“Of course they wouldn't!” he snapped. “And if you had witnessed history unfold as I have, you would reach the same conclusion!”

“You cannot be entrusted with our legacy.” he continued. “I will bring back our brethren. Our friends. Our loved ones. The world belongs to us and us alone.” He frowned as he turned and walked towards the doors. 

“Emet-Selch!” called Alphinaud and he stopped. “We understand. Truly. But it makes no difference. The ones you love are in the past. While ours are here in the present.” Alphinaud paused as he thought and then looked back up at Emet-Selch’s back.

“One day, we too will be ashes and dust, but not today. Our time is not yet finished.” he said. “We share your conviction...and that is why we will not abandon our course.”

“You think us the same? You think your tattered soul of equal worth to those  _ I _ lost?” said Emet-Selch as he turned to them. “Then come─earn your place. Prove yourselves worthy to inherit this star.” There was a loud clang, and the doors in front of him slowly opened to reveal a sea of flames engulfing a city.

“Behold, the coming oblivion. 'Twas the end of our era, and the beginning of our great work.” said Emet-Selch. “A fitting backdrop...for your final judgment.” He turned towards the doors, and began to walk through them, but stopped.

“I shall wait within, but do not spend too much time on your preparations. There's no telling how much longer the guest of honor will last.” he said and walked through the doors.

“Raha.!” growled Valerius as he went to rush after him, but Urianger placed his hand on his shoulder to stop him.

“Let me-” he began as he glared at Urianger.

“I know the significance of you using his true name.” said Y’shtola and everyone turned to her. “You...Valerius you love him, don’t you?” Valerius' demeanor instantly changed and he nodded as he calmed down.

“Yes..very much.” he answered. “I met G’raha Tia during the excavation into the Crystal Tower. I have loved no other since him.”

“So  _ he _ is the reason you have not been with anyone..” said Thancred as he raised his eyebrows, and Valerius nodded.

“He was who you were giving those stones to?” asked Ryne as she smiled.

“Yes…” said Valerius as he smiled.

“Right, lets go save him then!” said Thancred as he clapped his hand on Valerius’ other shoulder and smiled. Valerius looked at him, then to the others, and they all nodded at him. He nodded at them and walked with them through the doors.

  
  
  


* * *

Valerius growled as he summoned a falling star onto Therion and the monstrosity fell, dead. He looked at the others, and they looked back at him as they nodded. A void portal appeared in front of them and Emet-Selch stepped from it.

“Well, well, you prevailed...Nevertheless!” he said as he blasted them all back with a giant void orb, and knocked everyone save Valerius to the ground. Valerius brought himself up onto his knees and glared at Emet-Selch.

“Your performance was underwhelming, and I remain unconvinced of your worthiness.” said Emet-Selch. “Oh, you tower over your misbegotten ilk, no doubt. But should I bring my full strength to bear, well...you would be as leaves in the wind.” He frowned and lifted his head so he could look down his nose at Valerius.

“The gulf between us is a reflection of the disparity between the world as it was...and what it has become.” he said. There was sudden movement by Valerius, and Alisaie leapt at Emet-Selch. He was surrounded by a barrier and she growled.

“Our worlds may not live up to your lofty standards...But they are our worlds! Our homes! Full of life and love and hope!” she cried as she slashed at his barrier. “And we won't stand by and let you destroy them!” He raised his hand and she was flung back onto the ground.

“Alisaie!” cried Alphinaud as he stood up and rushed to her side.

“You are a mistake.” said Emet-Selch as he crossed his arms. “For we who have known perfection, the shattered Source and these shards are ghastly mockeries of the true world. The ephemeral lives you exalt are pale imitations, utterly devoid of meaning.” 

“Belittle us all you like, but we will rise again and again, and give the lie to your insults through word and deed.” yelled Alphinaud as he placed both his hands on Alisaie’s shoulder. “We define our worth, not the circumstances of our creation!”

“Hmph, more prattle.” said Emet-Selch and he snapped his fingers. Void energy appeared above the twins, and it rained down onto them in the form of daggers. Each one of them then exploded and the twins laid there, unconscious.

“Alphinaud! Alisaie!” cried out Valerius and he stood up.

“Fool. Who are you? No one. _ Nothing. _ ” said Emet-Selch as he smirked. “Once I have reclaimed my heritage, my first act will be to expunge your stain from history's weave. My world will have no need for heroes.” Valerius frowned and winced as he began to walk towards Emet-Selch.

“Still fighting the good fight…” said Emet-Selch as he gestured towards Valerius and void energy rushed towards him, but was stopped by a barrier. Urianger stood up behind Valerius, and Y’shtola stood with him as she summoned a meteor to fall onto him.

“It is true that all we hold dear is fated to fade away.” she said. “But that is no reason for us to forsake it!”

“To take what steps we may, and thus mark the road for those who would follow.” said Urianger. “To strive for the best of all futures... Be this not also thy purpose!?” From the smoke came two daggers of void and they shot out at the two. Y’shtola and Urianger gasped in pain and fell down, unconscious.

“Do not presume to speak of my future!” said Emet-Selch as he emerged from the smoke, his Ascian mark glowing on his face. Valerius ground his teeth and continued to walk towards him.

“And you! Why waste your final moments in futile defiance?” mocked Emet-Selch. “Weary wanderer─you've no fight left to fight! No life left to live!” Valerius cried out as light aether shattered from him, and he fell to his knees.

“You see! The Light will not be denied!” said Emet-Selch as he laughed. “Surrender to your fate, and let the transformation take you! Rise up in madness and fury! Devour the vermin infesting the land which is rightfully ours!” Valerius winced and then went wide-eyed as he saw Thancred leap at Emet-Selch.

“Now, Ryne!” he yelled. “NOW!” Ryne got up and rushed forward as Thancred was blasted back by Emet-Selch. She then fell to her knees as a spear of darkness pierced her.

“Fight it…” she said as she clasped her stomach. “You have to hold on!” Valerius cried out and began to retch up light aether like a pungent acidic bile as his vision went completely white.

“If you had the strength to take another step, could you do it?” He blinked and looked up to see Ardbert with his back turned to him.

“Could you save our worlds?” he said.

“You know I could.” answered Valerius and Ardbert turned to him. He took his axe and held it out to him.

“Take it. We fight as one!” he said and Valerus took the axe. It began to glow as he blinked, and he slowly stood up. He looked at Emet-Selch and clenched his fists.

“This world is not yours to end…” he said as his voice mixed with Ardbert’s. “This is our future. Our story.” He raised his staff and shifted into an offensive pose as he became bathed in light. 

“No...It can’t be…” said Emet-Selch and he shook his head. “Bah, a trick of the light. You are a broken husk, nothing more.” Valerius frowned as the pillar of light vanished and glared at him.

“How can you hope to stand against me alone?” said Emet-Selch.

“We stand together!” Emet-Selch turned around and they saw the battered and bloodied Exarch as he leaned on his staff for support. 

“How did─!? ...I'm surprised you can stand at all.” said Emet-Selch.

“I could not well leave matters half-finished.” said the Exarch as he raised his staff. “Let expanse contract, eon become instant!” Multiple summoning portals appeared around Valerius and Emet-Selch turned back to face him.

“Champions from beyond the rift, heed my call!” cried out the Exarch as he raised his staff high and then slammed it down to the ground. From the portals burst forth pillars of light, and aether began to form into figures.

“Damn you! Damn you all!” snarled Emet-Selch.

“I challenge you, Emet-Selch!” yelled Valerius.

“Very well. Let us proceed to your final judgment.” said Emet-Selch. “The victor shall write the tale, and the vanquished become its villain!” He stepped closer to Valerius and frowned.

“But come! Let us cast aside titles and pretense, and reveal our true faces to one another!” he said and dark aether began to surge around him. He looked up, his Ascian mark glowing and the aether began to flow over him.

“I am Hades! He who shall awaken our brethren from their dark slumber!” he said and the aether spread out to engulf them all. Valerius shielded his eyes, and then slowly looked up to see a giant monstrosity in front of him. The portals faded, along with their pillars of light, and seven other people appeared around him. He nodded at the group and they rushed towards Hades.

  
  


* * *

Valerius stood on top of the Capitol building and looked at Emet-Selch as he sighed. Emet-Selch stood there in his Ascian garb, a massive hole through his torso, and he reached up to lower his hood. He looked up at Valerius and smiled, sadly.

“Remember…remember us…” he said. “Remember...that we once lived..” Valerius nodded and watched as Emet-Selch closed his eyes and dissipated into aether. The Scions and Ryne rushed over to Valerius and began to fuss over him as he tuned them out completely. He barely heard Y’shtola speaking about his aether and looked towards G’raha who was limping towards them. The Exarch was bloody, bruised, his robes tattered, and he was using his staff more like a cane.

“I…” said the Exarch as his ears went back. “Where to start…? I believe I owe you all an apology. And you most especially, Valerius.” Valerius walked over to him, placed his hands on G’raha’s shoulders and fell to his knees in front of him. G’raha blinked as he went red and stared at him.

“V-Valerius..!” he stammered, and Valerius moved his arms to pull him into a hug.

“Thank the Twelve that you are alright.” said Valerius as he closed his eyes, rested his head against G’raha’s chest, and sighed in relief. “And I will not soon forget that you intended to kill yourself…” He looked up at G’raha and frowned.

“Even if it was to save me.” he said and G’raha’s ears went back as he averted his gaze. “Raha…” Valerius moved his hands up to cup G’raha’s face and smiled up at him. G’raha slowly smiled and opened his mouth to say something, but Valerius pressed his finger over them.

“You are in dire need of healing…” he said and chuckled as he stood up. “Urianger, Alphinaud...if you could?” He turned towards them and they nodded as they walked over to them. 

  
  


* * *

Valerius chuckled as they came to a stop on the walkway into the Crystarium, and waved at the group of people waiting for them. The group began to cheer and he looked at G’raha, who was frozen in place. He looked up at Valerius, his ears back, and looked at the group of people.

“Your citizens await your return, Exarch.” said Valerius as he smirked and gestured towards them.

“I...well..-Right, no more hiding…” said G’raha as he nodded and took a deep breath. Valerius placed his hand on G’raha’s shoulder and walked with him towards the group.

“Thank goodness you are alright, my lord.” said Lyna as they reached them. “And you as well, Valerius.” He nodded at them, and they all began to walk towards the Exedra. More citizens came to gather around as the night fell, and soon people were talking of celebrating at the Wandering Stairs.

  
  


* * *

“I could use a drink...or five.” said Valerius as he sighed and looked around at the crowd of people.

“That sounds like an excellent idea.” said Thancred as he grinned and clapped his hand on Valerius’ back.

“An imagining that thou shall not be partaking…” said Urianger as he tapped his chin and looked at Thancred. Thancred looked at Urianger in shock, and opened his mouth to object.

“Thy old habits wouldst not set a good example for Mistress Ryne.” said Urianger as he smirked. Valerius burst out laughing at that, and Thancred just looked at Urianger, a defeated look on his face. He turned to G’raha who was talking with Y’shtola and Lyna and walked over to him.

“Ah Valerius!” said G’raha as he turned to him and smiled. Valerius smiled at him and nodded to Lyna and Y’shtola.

“I’m about to do something fairly reckless, and maybe a little bit stupid.” said Valerius as he grinned wide enough to show his incisors.

“Oh?” asked Y’shtola and Lyna. Valerius brought his fingers to his lips and whistled very loudly. When people turned to him, he cleared his throat, and waved.

“Right, I have a very important announcement to make!” he yelled and got everyone else’s attention. “Forgive me.” He smiled at G’raha, lifted him up, and kissed him. G’raha’s ears went back, his tail went rigid, and his face turned almost as red as his hair. The crowd broke out in cheers and applause as Valerius lowered G’raha back to his feet. G’raha kept his eyes glued to Valerius’ chest and gripped onto the front of Valerius’ robes.

“Right, that’s all.” said Valerius and he shrugged. Y’shtola crossed her arms at that, and began to laugh.

“Valerius…!!” whispered G’raha as he glanced up at him.

“Oh, I’m not done yet..” said Valerius as he grinned at him and leaned down. He hooked one arm under G’raha’s legs, the other behind his back, and lifted him so he was now carrying him bridal style.

“V-Valerius!!” yelped G’raha as he clutched his staff and looked at him with wide eyes. Valerius smirked as he walked towards the Dossal Gate and shook his head at the jeers and whistles that followed them.

  
  


* * *

Valerius groaned as he fell onto G’raha’s bed and tried to calm his breathing. G’raha purred as he snuggled against him, and Valerius turned onto his side to look at him.

“Full glad am I, that you are hale and whole.” he said as he stroked G’raha’s cheek.

“As am I.” said G’raha as he smiled, his cheeks still quite red. His eyes then widened as he reached up and ran his fingers through Valerius’ hair.

“Aught amiss?” asked Valerius.

“Your hair...and your eyes as well!” answered G’raha as he looked into his eyes. “It’s as if they have become more golden…”

“Hmmm...mayhaps from the light aether..?” asked Valerius as he kissed the top of G’raha’s head.

“Mhhmm..” mumbled G’raha as he tucked his head against Valerius’ chest.

“I have been thinking…” said Valerius as he frowned. “I know that you may well not be able to return to the Source with me. Or the version of you may never wake up on the Source in my lifetime…” G’raha looked up at him and raised an eyebrow at him.

“And…?” he asked.

“And...and I would still very much like to marry you.” said Valerius as his cheeks turned red and smiled. G’raha’s ears went up, and he stared at him, stunned.

“Marry...marriage…?” he asked and Valerius nodded. G’raha smiled at him and nodded.

“Yes...a thousand times, yes!” he said and Valerius kissed him. Valerius cupped the back of his head, and ran his fingers through G’raha’s now loose braid as he slowly broke the kiss.

“Mine.” he said and kissed G’raha deeply.

  
  
  


**End Chapter Eleven**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY? OH BOY 8D sorry for the shorter chapter. That's a wrap on 5.0! And now to go into the rest of the stuff. oh god my feelings...just ugh.
> 
> FYI. I hurt my dominate wrist pretty bad recently. And as such, I'm typing at a much slower pace. Sorry. :c


End file.
